Without Humanity
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Es humano, su madre y su padre lo son, por ello es uno de los habitantes de la tierra. Pero... Siendo humano ¿Realmente posee la llamada Humanidad? Es la pregunta que da lugar a su continuo dudar. Two-Shot Semi-AU Pairing: Keithor [Prince Lotor x Keith Kogane] - Others. Advertencia: Semi AU, Lemon, Soft Gore, Netorare, Tragedy
1. All control in their hands

_Olvida las consecuencias y vive el momento_

 **ALL CONTROL IN THEIR HANDS**

En una misión en la que estás fuera de tu planeta natal a más de seis meses de distancia, peligrando de manera regular a pesar de las defensas que posee el lugar que habitas y por sobre todo, con el simple y diminuto objetivo de estudiar a profundidad cada rasgo del planeta por un tiempo limitado...

—¡Uhhh! Keith, mi amor, mi bebito por favor sonrieeeeee

Es lo más obvio ponerse a jugar con un bebe de cuatro meses de nacido y olvidarse por completo de tus deberes. Si, la raza humana es una maravilla.

—Oh vamos Sandra, sabes que tu pequeño es un amargado desde que nació, no puedes exigirle algo que no nace de él. —comenta el hombre de barbilla cuadrada y corte militar con una buena cantidad de años encima a juzgar por su apariencia

—Pero... ¡Solo tiene cinco meses! Anda bebé, ríe para mami, déjame tomarles una foto a esas encías.

El bebé en cuestión, de cabello negro y grandes ojos purpura miro a su madre con tranquilidad propia de su carácter. No podían decir que era molesto, quizá un poco arisco a la hora de dejarse cargar, pero por lo demás era un sueño de niño. No lloraba mucho, guardaba silencio en los momentos apropiados y de vez en cuando parecía más un muerto por lo suave que respira.

Lo único que parece alegrar a esa pequeña masa de indiferencia es un muñeco de felpa con forma de Hipopótamo, regalado por el padrino de este y es quien habla ahora con Sandra Kogane.

—Keith es el primer kerberiano y es un amargado de primera... Debí parir en la tierra aun si era debajo de un puente por rechazar este trabajo. —quejumbra con dramatismo y el hombre se ríe.

—Bueno, aún está pequeño, dale más tiempo, Shiro también fue poco risueño de pequeño. —Sandra lo observó con ligera molestia por el poco apoyo que significaban sus palabras a lo que quiere ver de su pequeño.

—Keith es mucho más pequeño que Shiro, también es mi hijo y debería ser como yo lo imaginaba. —suspira decepcionada. Takemaru Shirogane hizo una pequeña mueca, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

Volvieron a su trabajo y Keith se quedó en su cuna, jugando con su pequeño muñeco de hipopótamo, ya tenía un patrón de comportamiento y este era llorar únicamente por hambre, al golpearse apenas un poco se aguantaba, sobándose la zona, es un bebe bastante extraño.

Takemaru lo asocia al aire, aunque respirable por la atmósfera que comenzó a formarse, Keith apenas era un bebé y contrario al ambiente del resto de infantes que conocía, esto podía traer diferentes consecuencias a su cuerpo que incluso podían afectar la manera de funcionamiento cerebral. Al menos eso creía y era una explicación más decente a la de Sandra que es un simple "Su padre fue un amargado, lo heredó". El trabajo no parecía tener fin, pues una cosa tras otra surgía y los obligaba a permanecer en el planeta, Sandra quería volver y apartarse un buen tiempo aprovechando la suma de dinero que ganó para estar tiempo con su hijo.

El día prometía ser bastante diferente, los radares de corto alcance detectaban fuentes de calor que hasta la fecha jamás habían aparecido. La vena científica no los permitió temer por lo que sea que estuviera marcando el radar, intentaron verlo con cámaras e incluso pensaron ir ellos a investigar.

— Hasta ahora no lo hemos dejado solo ¿Estas segura de que está bien? —pregunta con extrañeza.

—Ya comió y está a punto de dormirse, no se dará cuenta de nos fuimos unos instantes. —asegura con deje confiado. Ambos tenían puesto un traje ceñido con una armadura que portaba un pequeño jet, cascos para oxígeno, todo lo necesario. Una alarma hizo a Takemaru voltear y entrecerrar lo ojos

—La cantidad de calor ahora es más grande.

—No nos perderemos de nada enton- ¡HIII!

Vieron por la ventana una gran bola de fuego en lo que podía considerarse el jardín del laboratorio, algo lo había hecho explotar y como si de una invocación se tratara más explosiones empezaron a hacerse. Keith empezó a llorar cuando una golpeó contra el muro del laboratorio. Tirando de Sandra y Takemaru presionó un botón en la pared, este accionó una alarma y pronto en la zona más apartada del laboratorio surgió una nave para dos tripulantes. Un muro fue destruido y pudieron ver a medias a quienes los atacaban, alzaron sus armas y los amenazaron con ellas.

— ¿Que raza supone que son? —su habla era rara.

—Humanos, apesta en todos lados aquí... Mátalos, no vale la pena el esfuerzo. —replica una mujer con desdén. El llanto infantil llamó su atención, apenas intento dar un paso Takemaru lanzó una pequeñas bomba de humo y agarrando a Sandra del brazo corre hacia la nave, ella lo detiene

— ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR A KEITH! —la aventó dentro de la nave y corrió hacia donde sabía estaba la cuna del bebé con casi seis meses.

—Que descuido esta pobre criatura podría asfixiarse... Quizá a su alteza le guste.

Apenas vio la silueta de alguien cargando a Keith que aunque gimoteaba no era ruidoso en lo absoluto. Mordiéndose los labios regreso a la nave, subió a esta y atravesando la pared despegó, alejándose así del cargo de consciencia. No sabía que armas tenían y si lo estaban cargando es porque de alguna manera no tenían planeado lastimarlo

— ¿Don-Donde está Keith? ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ!? ¡SHIROGANE!

— pensé que teníamos ordenes de destruir todo en este miserable planeta. —bufa uno de los soldados. Niega con la cabeza, tocando la mejilla rellena y blanca del bebé que tiene en sus brazos.

—No creo que sea malo llevarnos esto, después de todo esta pequeño, no sabe nada de su gente y si su madre lo dejó ahí, tampoco es que importe demasiado. —comenta alzándolo frente a ella. Keith estiró los brazos en dirección a algo. Se percató de que uno de sus hombres llevaba algo en las manos.

—Me tropecé con esto, quizá es suyo. —comenta entregando el muñeco con un listón en el cuello donde decía "Para Keith"

— ¿Entonces...?

—A su alteza le gustará, estoy segura de ello. Ahora... ¿Implantaron el mecanismo?

Keith no tenía la capacidad de entender que pasaba ahí, sin embargo, no estaba del todo tranquilo hasta que junto a la líder estuvo en una nave, que muchos días después se alejó de aquel planeta y este explotó en mil pedazos, apenas vio una fracción de esto y rió por lo bonitos que eran los colores y luces. No tenía una cama blanda y su comida no le gustaba, así como tampoco le gustaba ponerse a llorar por ello, incluso en su mentecita esto se sentía tan inútil que se limitaba a hacer muecas.

Cuando llegaron a un nuevo planeta estaba dormido, igual que el tiempo que transcurrió mientras lo llevaban a un palacio de aspecto un tanto sombrío, varios guardias caminaban por los pasillos y el repique metálico se escuchaba a cada paso que se diera. La mujer hizo una reverencia una vez se encontraba en la sala del trono frente a sus gobernantes de dura expresión y aterradora actitud.

— ¿Algo que informarnos, Krolia? —pregunta el emperador, Zarkon, quien no tiene un aspecto muy natural sino uno desgastado y brillantes ojos amarillos.

—Fue una misión cumplida señor.

—¿Entonces por qué has venido como si se tratara de lo contrario? —interroga con sospecha. Krolia se enderezó, haciendo notar que llevaba algo en brazos.

—Durante la exploración encontramos un pequeño centro de estudio humano, huyeron, pero... Dejaron esto.

—Déjame verlo. —pidió la mujer junto a Zarkon, Honerva. Tenía un aspecto muy humano al contrario de su esposo, de hecho no se explican como esos dos pueden estar juntos. Krolia se acercó y entregó al apenas despierto bebé que observa a Honerva con ojos entrecerrados.

—Seis meses terrestres según la información que sacamos de él.

—Keith... ¿Su madre lo dejó?

—Si, alteza.

—Ummm...

Keith bostezó y se recostó de Honerva como si esta fuera su madre o no tuviera la capacidad de mandarlo a matar si en su alma no encontraba un deseo por conservarlo. Para suerte del niño, esto si pasó, Honerva sonrió acariciando el cabello negro y oliendo el aroma a bebé que este emanaba, tan suave y tierno como el que tuvo hace ya un tiempo. Dirigió su mirada a Zarkon que de la misma manera, la observaba.

— ¿Lo quieres?

—Es una belleza. —responde pegándolo a su mejilla. Zarkon con un gesto de mano hizo que Krolia se retirara.

— Lotor podría no aceptarlo, él ya está muy consciente de que es el único heredero y traer a un hermano... —Zarkon es incapaz de cambiar sus expresiones, pero Honerva podía entender lo que este quería decir.

—Lotor es tu heredero como bien lo has dicho, nada impide que yo tenga el mio—deposita un beso en la mejilla del bebé que empieza a abrir los ojos—. Keith es humano y no podría ponerlo como heredero de este imperio por las reglas que tiene, sin embargo, mi labor como hechicera bien puede recaer en él. Su calma incluso en esta corta edad es admirable. —Keith solo la miraba, aguantándose las ganas de tocar esas marcas pequeñas que surgían de los ojos de Honerva.

—Si así lo quieres hazlo. —Se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hasta la salida trasera de la sala del trono, el pasillo dirigía a múltiples habitaciones. Al llegar a la final se adentró y cerró tras ella, Keith observaba con interés todo así como guardando el silencio.

—Está será tu nueva casa y yo seré tu mamá... no podrás recordar a quien te abandonó a morir—los ojos se Honerva adquirieron un color amarillento y sus manos un brillo purpurino. Hizo contacto con las sienes del pequeño—. A partir de ahora serás hijo de los Gobernantes del Gran Imperio Galra... Y nadie jamás te arrebatara el derecho a la nobleza que yo te estoy entregando.

Modificar la memoria de un niño tan pequeño no significaba un problema, pero si el conferir parte de su magia a él. Keith aguantó el llanto tanto como pudo y Honerva no hizo más que sonreír por ello. La magia alteana era acumulativa y se multiplicaba aun si era una pequeña chispa, por lo que dar un poco de la suya propia hizo brotar unas pequeñas marcas en los pómulos infantiles.

Podría decirse que ahora era un humano mitad alteano... Más humano que lo segundo, pero la magia alquímica que tendría es lo importante. Lo tomó en brazos y sentada en la cama repartió pequeños besos por las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, viendo con cariño al pequeño que ahora es suyo y en un futuro le dirá "Madre"

Amaba a su hijo Lotor, nadie lo iba a poder negar, pero él tenía admiración hacía Zarkon, la idea de heredar su trono lo fascinaba y por ello Honerva aunque mimosa con él, quedaba un poco rezagada a pesar del amor que tiene su hijo hacia ella. Por lo que tener un segundo hijo, uno que careciera de la sangre Galra y por ende fuese inelegible para ser Emperador es su momento de tener a un pequeño curioso tras ella interesado en su poder.

Zarkon entrenaría a Lotor, Honerva entrenaría a Keith, no sonaba mal, la idea es perfecta para ella y estaba segura de que el bebé no la decepcionaría. Podía sentirlo... sería un gran hechicero alteano y con ello su sangre humana no sería más que eso... sangre.

Claro, Lotor no entendió de donde salió su hermano, al fin y al cabo no pasó lo de ver a su madre con el vientre gordo, pero no lo rechazó como tal, más bien lo vio con un recelo terrible. Un niño de cinco años y uno de seis meses en plena lucha de miradas es algo muy tierno, más que todo cuando el más pequeño golpea al alto con un muñeco en forma de hipopótamo.

Con el tiempo las asperezas por tener a un nuevo intruso en su familia se esfumaron, al punto de que Lotor se llevaba muchas veces al niño de su cuna a su cuarto para dormir los dos juntos... Esto se prolongó tanto que fue una gracia divina que la cama fuese tan grande, pues entre el tamaño de Lotor y Keith a sus seis años no iban a caber en una de tamaño pequeño.

Como buen Galra Lotor es alto, parece más humano que muchos otros; Keith por su parte es de un tamaño relativamente bajo siendo humano -que posee las mismas medidas alteanas-, el cabello siempre a la altura de los hombros y el par de relucientes macas en su rostro pálido. Su actitud seca, indiferente y recelosa a pesar de su corta edad se ve únicamente perdonada por su apariencia y poder cada vez más grande.

Honerva no podía estar más orgullosa de su adoptado retoño y este sentimiento se hizo más potente cuando ocurrió cierto altercado:

Lotor tose y se sostiene el estómago con ganas de devolver todo su desayuno, como si ya no estuviera botando toda la bilis que su cuerpo pueda generar en su interior. Una patada lo mando lejos, tan fuerte que rompió a medias el muro contra el cual chocó. Zarkon se acerca a paso lento y tranquilo a su agonizante heredero, Lotor intenta recuperar el aire y la capacidad de levantarse antes de que vuelva a lastimarlo, cuesta mucho cuando quien te ataca lleva una puta armadura que lo vuelve diez veces más fuerte de lo normal. Esto es pura trampa en su opinión.

El primer enfrentamiento entre ambos está siendo decepcionante para él a decir verdad  
Su hijo está siendo enclenque y para un Galra que usa el _Vrepit sa_... no hay mayor ofensa. Alzó el puño, Lotor intentó alejarse para esquivarlo... no hizo falta: Zarkon fue aventado a un lado, golpeando y atravesando un tramo del muro metálico. Tanto él como Lotor vieron de quien provenía el ataque... y esa persona no es otra que Keith.

Usaba esa horrible ropa que visten los ayudantes de Honerva, los druidas, el ligero brillo que manaba y hace resplandecer sus marcas desapareció tras unos segundos. Keith jadea y tras unos segundos de impresión se desplomó hacia adelante, ligeramente agotado por el esfuerzo que significo hacer aquello contra algo considerablemente más grande, pesado y fuerte.

— ¡Keith! —corrió hasta él.

—Vaya... doy unos tiks de descanso y ya armó un alboroto—Honerva hizo acto de presencia. Lotor afianzó su agarre en Keith y su espada—. Tranquilo, no podría hacer nada a mi pequeño... No cuando ha cumplido con mi expectativa.

— ¿De qué hablas...? —pregunta con extrañeza, al fin y al cabo, Keith acaba de atacar al emperador al que todos sirven desde hace más de diez mil años como si fuese un dios divino y celestial.

—Si la bruja del emperador no es capaz de cuidarlo de nada sirve, es nuestro deber velar por la seguridad de nuestro señores... Y tú eres eso para Keith. —explica cruzada de brazos. Zarkon dio una especie de gruñidos antes de salir de la habitación, evidentemente insatisfecho por lo que ocurrió.

—Que mal... perdedor... —balbucea Keith con mal humor debido a la migraña. Nota mental, no atacar con hechizos que no conoce teniendo otros mil a su disposición.

Si bien tuvieron una infancia atareada porque ¡Oh sorpresa! En algún momento van a suceder a sus padres, sus tiempos juntos se expandían más de lo que ambos mayores pudieron haber sospechado por un par de simples razones: Lotor quería aprender alquimia alteana, la cultura y su alcance lo fascinaba. La idea de poder hacerla lo cautiva diez veces más que un imperio que gobernar; Keith quería aprender esgrima, técnicas de combate, ser tan hábil... fuerte, flexible que sea solo un pobre desdichado el que lo fuerce a usar su magia.

Por ello se entrenaban uno al otro. Costó muchísimo para Keith aprender, al fin y al cabo no tenía condiciones física porque Honerva lo veía irrelevante en un alquimista que tener un mínimo de fuerza corporal es mucho. Al final pudo hacerlo, con esfuerzo, pero su logro está allí, donde su segunda madre, Krolia, lo ayudó. La mujer Galra tenía un especial cariño por él, uno que de momento dejemos a un lado y hablemos más tarde.

Lotor por su parte no tuvo tanta complicación con la alquimia, su único problema es que tendía a distraerse con facilidad debido a la costumbre de mantenerse pendiente de su entorno, algo fatal para la concentración. Por no decir que su educación mayoritariamente Galra choca con la Alteana, crea conflicto que Keith logra calmar con apenas nada...

Porque Lotor junto a Keith no necesita nada más para mantener la calma.

Ellos se entendían a pesar de las diferencias que tenían como tamaño, peso, procedencia y etc., incluso sus formas de ver la vida era ligeramente diferente -empezando por el punto de que Keith no cree que asesinato por un bien lo valga-, pero puede verse en la línea como la cercanía se hace mayor y mayor a cada día que pasan unidos como un complemento del otro.

Tanto que se hablan a escondidas, tanto que se reparten besos en secreto, hay contacto corporal discreto y unión sentimental mediante lo corporal. Sus padres no saben que están haciendo, ni siquiera han podido percatarse de que, incluso bajo supervisión constante, ellos elaboran planes apartados de aquello que su padre ordena y hacen las cosas a su manera obteniendo el mismo resultado. Zarkon está "orgulloso" por él y Honerva no puede caber en su alegría de que Keith sea tan bueno con la alquimia alteana.

Es como un sueño... pero como se saben, estos no duran por siempre y mucho menos cuando se trata de un Imperio tan grande e importante como el Galra.

—Ex-Exiliarlo por algo como esto es un poco drástico. —intervino Honerva sin poder evitar el tartamudeo. Que te salten de golpe diciendo que van a alejar permanentemente de ti no es algo precisamente sencillo, ni siquiera pata Honerva que siempre hace el intento de mantener a raya sus instintos y actitudes maternales.

—Ningún futuro emperador de este imperio Galra será débil. —indica con esa voz robótica y pesada que tiene. Lotor no varió su orgullosa postura frente al temido Emperador Zarkon, más bien tiene los ojos entrecerrados y un poco apretados los labios. Irritado.

— ¿Emperador? ¿Piensas dignarte a morir algún día, padre? Discúlpame por ser tan escéptico, pero dudo que dejes ese trono aun cuando soy yo quien lo merece ocupar. —su voz es fuerte y decidida, ambas manos en su espalda y postura erguida.

—Lotor—reprende Honerva—. Puedes retirarte, el emperador y yo-

—No hay nada que discutir. A partir de hoy Lotor no forma parte de la familia real ni es heredero al trono. —enuncia con severidad. Chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia. Antes de que continuara pasos resinaron en el gran lugar junto al pequeño frufrú de la tela.

—Lotor siguió mis indicaciones en aquel Balmera. Yo consideré que te haría más feliz mientras más resultados hubiera.

—Keith...

El nombrado lucía una expresión indiferente y se notaba la cuartela que irradiaba de su ser. Bestia una túnica similar a la de Honerva dado el nivel que tenía aun en su corta edad. Sus marcas alteanas de hace un buen tiempo para acá crecieron en su rostro y tomaron un color más oscuro, Vinotinto. Lotor observo al de menor estatura con cierta extrañeza, no creyó que se inmiscuiría en el asunto, mucho menos que se echaría la culpa. Aunque el tema de cuidarse mutuamente es del día a día.

—Un Emperador siguiendo órdenes de un simple Druida Alteano... Es Inaceptable —prosigue, Keith frunció el entrecejo—. No podrá llevarse a sus generales, contactar con este imperio y deberá de irse al rincón más alejado del universo.

—Extraer recursos dar un planeta sin destruirlo nos beneficia más que lo contrario. Cuando hay falsa piedad crece el espíritu y con él, el respeto al gobernante que ha dejado vivir—se acercaba a Zarkon y finalmente quedo a un par de pasos dar él—. No te respetan, te temen y con el miedo viene los deseos de revolución que ya hay. Lotor te hará un favor impidiendo que este imperio caiga por tu cabeza anticuada e incapaz de comprender comportamiento básico.

— ¡No aceptaré esta clase de comportamiento! —golpeó con su puño el posa brazos del trono. Al levantarse cogió a Keith del rostro bruscamente, este demostró lo adolorido que estaba—. Lotor será el príncipe exiliado y tú, que no eres otra cosa que un niño al que mi esposa salvó la vida por piedad...

— ¡Zarkon! —Honerva nunca le dijo a Keith que de hecho fue encontrado y ella lo adoptó, tenía la impresión de que él lo sabe. Sin embargo su niño es tan denso que quizá no sea así y se rehusó a contarle la verdad.

—... hallado abandonado a morir en un planeta a poco de ser destruido irás a la fosa de gladiadores—Keith trata de soltarse de su agarre que lo está asfixiando y dejando rasguños en la pálida piel—. Junto al resto de prisioneros. Estarás ahí hasta que mueras de cansancio y nadie reconozca tu cadáver; o hasta que aprendas a dejar de pensar y sigas las ordenes de tu emperador.

—M-me estás... asfixiando... —balbucea con el poco aire que queda en sus pulmones.

—Te haré parir un reemplazo para él y a menos que sea un Galra lo matare y repetiremos ese proceso las veces que haga falta. Estarás quieto y servicial a tu empera-

—No dudo que Keith destrozaría en la fosa—comenta Lotor de manera casi casual, su "hermano" se libró del agarre y toma largas bocanadas de aire—. Sin embargo no pienso permitir que denigres a mi reina de ese modo.

— ¿¡LOTOR, QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

—lo que alguien debió hacer hace mucho tiempo. —tenía su espada clavada en el pecho del emperador que guardó un largo silencio. Honerva iba a atacar, estaba bastante claro, pero Keith la neutralizo al instante con un solo movimiento de ambas manos. Basta decir que este es mucho más complejo en comparación a su madre.

—Deje que me tomara para absorber la mayor parte de Quintaesencia posible. No falta mucho para que muera—asegura el brujo acercándose a Honerva y arrodillado frente a ella le acarició la cabeza—. Lo siento, madre, pero no pensábamos quedarnos así por los milenios que Zarkon decidiera seguir gobernando.

—Ma-mataron a su propio... padre... —no queda del todo claro si sus dientes apretados, hombros caídos y expresión levemente fruncida denota enojo o dolor. Lotor retiró la espada del pesado cuerpo que apenas se mantiene apoyado en una rodilla.

—Y el exiliaría a su propio hijo mientras abusa del otro. No veo mejor Karma. —alzó el arma y la clavó directo al corazón. Como si fuera una máquina y no un ser vivo sus ojos se apagaron, perdieron totalmente su brillo amarillento. Lotor abaniqueo con su espada y una larga mancha quedo en el suelo. Quizá de sangre, pero no se está muy seguro siendo Zarkon un cascarón casi seco.

—En cuanto a madre... —Keith se enderezó, no tenía demasiado interés en lo que ocurre o al menos eso es lo que está demostrando. Empezó a murmurar un hechizo que ella no conoció mientras hacía extraños y complicados movimientos con las manos.

—Honerva, tendrás permiso de viajar por todo el universo, incluso de pedir ayuda al imperio. Eres totalmente libre de investigar tanto como has querido, no obstante... Con el hechizo puesto en ti no podrás hacer ningún daño intencional al imperio. Esto se transmite a cualquier engendro que haga... De hacerlo posiblemente tu cabeza explote o quien sabe que ocurrirá en ti. —explica Lotor, ya que era obvio que Keith no iba a explicar nada.

— ¿por... Por qué? —preguntó aturdida, ambos se miraron y luego a ella.

—Eres nuestra madre, no podríamos asesinarte a sangre fría. Solo quieres conocimiento, uno que ya Keith tiene por cierto. No tenemos nada en contra tuya. —respondió nuevamente. Keith se acercó y recostó en el posa brazos derecho mientras Lotor apoya el codo en el izquierdo.

— ¿Lo tenían planeado?

—Algo así... ¡Generales! —las cuatro hibridas que Honerva había visto incontables veces al servicio de su hijo mayor hicieron acto de presencia. Una buena cantidad de soldados robotizados entraron y arrastran el cuerpo muerto de Zarkon—. Denle a mi madre una flota, irá con sus druidas más fieles. Y... Convoquen a todos los altos mandos, habrá muchos cambios por aquí.

—Jum... ¿los enviaras ahí? —pregunta cruzó los brazos, viéndolo con algo parecido al aburrimiento.

—Nuevo emperador, nuevos altos mandos que no crean únicamente en el modo de Zarkon.

—Lo activaré cuando tu me lo indiques. —antes de permitir que se fuera Lotor lo tomó, jaló su muñeca y logró que Keith se mantuviera en su regazo.

—Tranquilo, _my Queen_ , ya ganamos. —afirma con una sonrisa prepotente, acercó su rostro al de Keith y comenzó a devorar su boca. Honerva apenas pudo ver un poco de aquello y entendió que fue lo que pasó...

Desde un inicio estuvieron criando a quienes lo derrocarían. Claro, Zarkon no pensaba entregar su imperio, ella tampoco pensaba dejar su lugar a otro y haberles llenado la cabeza con que lo heredarían en algún momento debió motivarlos a hacer este golpe... Lotor y Keith eran de todo menos tontos. Comprendieron que aquellas palabras eran falsas y seguirían siendo subordinados a menos que decidieran cambiarlo.

Hasta cierto punto, la enorgullece, quería decir que sabían lo que hacían y estuvieron escondiéndolo tan bien que Zarkon o ella no pudieron hacer algo al respecto antes. Considerando lo que vio y estos factores... tener un pase libre de investigar tanto como le plazca es un milagro que agradecerá por siempre. Además, podrá ver que tal les va a ellos...

—Estamos en plena sala de Trono ¿No puedes esperar un rato para esto? —sus mejillas rojas y respiración agitada hablan por sí solas.

—No me gustaría, pero de otro modo no podría hacerte lo que quisiera ahora sin tener que... ¿Qué tienes? —Keith miró a otro lado, acomodando un poco la túnica que lleva puesta.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo, no? Que me tomaron de un planeta que iban a explotar... ¿De donde vengo en realidad? —murmura pensativo.

—Puedes preguntarle a Krolia. Ella debe saber, de otro modo- Hey, no importa que no vengas de Altea, tienes más poder que ningún otro alteano. —lo de interrumpirse es una mala manía adquirida a base de saber interpretar la mirada purpura de su amante. Es útil cuando lo está arruinando, puede redimirse a medio camino

—No me preocupa eso. Tu y yo sabíamos que era diferente, pero nunca supimos a que otra raza pertenezco. Si "mi planeta" explotó-

—Quiere decir que tienes mucha suerte. Lo investigaremos luego ¿vale? Tenemos asuntos más importantes ahora—asintió resignado—. Empecemos por quitarte esa túnica.

Se podría casi decir que Lotor reorganizó todo el imperio. Empezando por los Altos mandos _repentina y lastimosamente_ muertos por la explosión de ese santuario donde se determina al siguiente emperador -tradición que ya no piensa seguir y por ello lo hizo-, colocó a los que sabía más capaces: Kolivan, Ulaz, Thace... Por no decir que ellos no permitirían revoluciones pues sabían lo que Lotor quería.

También lo aprobaban. Ganárselos no fue tan difícil.

Integración de los híbridos a puestos altos, cosa antes casi tabú porque sin razón aparente se mantenía siempre en manos de Galras como predominancia en su código genético. Empatía con una buena parte de las sociedades demonizadas que desconfían, pero al menos no parece ese odio desmesurado junto al temor de ser extintos debido a la explosión de su planeta.

Muchos Deca-phoebs tardó en lograr nivelar la balanza a su favor, que todo vaya según lo u él y Keith estuvieron discutiendo por tanto tiempo. Hablando de Keith... No debió sorprenderlo que básicamente todos pusieran grito al cielo cuando informó que pensaba casarse con él. Al fin y al cabo son hermanos.

No quiere decir que lo detenía o le importaba, le hizo un poco de gracia. Soltó que no eran hermanos de forma sanguínea, pues el principe menor fue adoptado; suavizó las opiniones, pero no las detuvo. Nadie pudo hacer nada por el mero hecho de que volverse conejillo de indias de la actual "reina" es de todo menos agradable.

Hasta la fecha se desconoce que pasa con todos sus experimentos, aunque se había filtrado un rumor de que, en realidad, tampoco era tan terrible o sufrido como solía serlo con Honerva. No se habla al respecto pues lo que **_si_** se castiga es cualquier insulto a él. Lotor es de todo menos condescendiente a cualquiera que ose hacerle daño o siquiera faltarle al respecto.

El rey protege a su reina y sálvese quién pueda el tonto que pretenda hacer algo en contra o siquiera pensar de otra manera en él.

Keith sabe defenderse obviamente y su instinto es tan agudo que nada tiene que envidiar, pero el emperador es así. Casi como una mala maña arraiga desde los primeros años que compartió junto a su hermano hasta llegar al momento del enamoramiento. Las cosas en el imperio van bien, mejor que nunca... Sin embargo, la espinilla del pasado no iba a ser ignorada.

* * *

Se deshizo de su armadura en total silencio y caminó con paso sigiloso hasta la cama donde al menos seis personas caben con espacio de sobra. Gateó con cuidado apenas hundiendo el colchón y finalmente llegó a su objetivo. Cautelosamente se acomodó sobre esa persona y tras apartar los mechones de cabello negro besó y mordió superficialmente la piel del cuello pálido y de tono rosa.

No paró de hacerlo a pesar de las muecas que hacía entre sueños. Intensificó su ataque, retirando con cuidado un poco de la sabana para tener acceso a más piel. Ligeros jadeos y quejidos adormilados se escuchan en la silenciosa habitación del Emperador del Gran y longevo imperio Galra.

—Lotor... ya basta... se supone que estoy durmiendo—quejumbra apretando los ojos y retorciéndose apenas bajó el cuerpo más grande. Lotor subió y mordió algo que tiene nuevo de un tiempo para acá. Abrió los ojos de golpe y enrojeció—. Lotor. —gimió viéndolo.

—Necesitas dormir solo dos horas para andar como nuevo, Keith—susurra a esa oreja peluda y parecida a la de un felino que reemplaza a las que tenía antes. El más bajo sufrió un escalofrió—. ¿No puedo consentir a mi reina?

—Mi definición de consentir es un poco diferente—suspira al estar boca arriba—. No obstante... Sí, si puedes hacerlo. —pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Lotor, estiró el cuello e inició un beso con el emperador que sonrió un poco.

Sin mucho esfuerzo se deshizo de la ligera pijama que usa el otro para sus casi nulas horas de descanso, la tiró por algún lado, quién sabe si sigue completa. Keith por su lado, lograba deshacerse del traje negro que usa Lotor bajo la armadura, lo hace con lentitud mientras acaricia cada tramo de piel del soberano hasta que ya no hay nada que impida el contacto directo.

A pesar de detenerse en juegos previos lo que más fascina a Lotor es la cara y reacción e Keith al momento de ser penetrado. Siendo sincero, la primera vez que tuvieron esta clase de acto tuvo mucho miedo de lastimarlo. Las diferencias de estatura, peso y proporción jugaban en su contra y creyó que podría herirlo; de cierta manera no se equivocó, el estómago de Keith se hinchó una vez estuvo completamente dentro y estuvo dolido por un buen tiempo.

Lo bueno es que siendo parte alteano, tenía un poco más de flexibilidad y por ello no significaba un daño severo. Ahora y con el paso del tiempo ama ver ese bulto, como baja y sube a medida que entra y sale de él. Regularmente lo ve con la piel del otro brillante por el sudor y semen de alguna eyaculación.

Por otro lado se encuentran las marcas surgidas a partir de alquimia Alteana. No solo las de su rostro, sino en su cuerpo también. Cada vez que lo hacen y lo disfruta estás brillan en tono purpura.

Keith lo atrae en un abrazó, gimiéndole al oído; rasguña la espalda del emperador y tira del cabello blando que se le pega a la espalda. Mueve la cadera en busca de seguirle el agitado ritmo que marca el más grande en su interior. Gime sin ningún pudor cuando sale por completo y entra de un solo golpe.

Lotor se mantiene quieto unos instantes mientras Keith regresa de su nebulosa placentera por la violenta intromisión de su erección y más aún cuando esta deja salir la semilla por haber llegado al clímax—Deja que... salga un- ¡AAAH! Ahh... Ahh Lo-Lotor... —. Lloriquea cuando este vuelve a moverse en un ritmo acelerado y tan juntos que su propia erección se roza y libera entre ambos abdómenes.

Lotor siente como la sangre sale de los rasguños que Keith está haciendo a su espalda, cuando lo muerde en el hombro y da traviesos chupones a su yugular. Por motivos que ni ellos entienden esto siempre ocurre bajo la sabana y en ocasiones así lo agradece porque enserio... _Que gente más inoportuna es a la que gobierna._

— ¡Su alteza, tenemos un...! —Sendak detiene sus palabras por ver lo obvio. Si pudiera notarse, se sonrojaría. Lotor apretó los dientes y Keith alzó las orejas—. Ha-hay algo que debe ver.

—Estoy ocupado. Para que se supone que estás si no puedes hacerte cargo de algo muy simple. —gruñe con notorio fastidio de ser interrumpido. Keith no es siempre tan cooperativo y cuando lo logra ¡viene este imbécil a arruinarlo!

—S-solo ve a ver que pasa, yo te espero... —suspira con decepción ante loe vidente.

—No. Sea lo que sea, háblalo ahora —ordena y el gemido de Keith logró que Sendak bajara aun más la mirada, casi acalorado—. Sendak... —advierte en un jadeo y viéndolo con molestia. Keith intentó decirle que dejara de hacer eso y terminara de ir a ver que pasa para volver pronto.

—En-encontraron una... una na-nave... —su balbuceo no iba a terminarse y mucho menos iba a poderse oír con su emperatriz siendo tan escandalosa. No como que se queje, enserio estaba acalorándose demasiado—. Q-que per... perdimos hace mucho... y...

— ¿Por qué debería importarme? Habla de una maldita vez. —bufa hundiéndose por completo con parte del cabello en el rostro, desde su ángulo pudo ver parte de la espalda tensa y arqueada de su emperador. Keith se arqueó hacia atrás apretando la sabana y algún cojín que quedo a su alcance, mirando hacía él por pura accidente. Sendak tragó grueso.

—Es-estaba tripu... lada por... otras per-personas y...

—Lo-Lotor ya~—gime lánguido con los ojos aguados y lagrimosos. Siendo más pequeño y más ligero no le costó ponerlo boca abajó y echarse sobre él, moviendo la pelvis a un ritmo más lento, más fuerte que lograba sollozo urgido y lleno de placer en su esposo que apenas puede retorcerse y gemir en respuesta. Lotor mordió nuevamente la oreja peluda y negra.

—S-son d-de-la tierra... di-dicen busc-buscar... algo... y... Esperaba-mos que usted... fuera a ver... que hacer—Lotor ensanchó una discreta sonrisa, vaya... parece que su segundo al mando durante la ausencia de Acxa encuentra erótico como hace el amor con su reina. El olor que desprende el otro lo delata sin contar sus jadeos.

—Enciérrenlos, después veré que hacer con ellos... Y Sendak—este tragó grueso y se irguió. Lotor alzó la cara de Keith con una mano, mostrándolo—. Más te vale no repetir esto, no vaya a ser que me enoje por lo que pasa por tu sucia mente ¿Entendiste?

—S-si señor. —salió y la puerta se cerró. Dio un par de besitos a la mejilla de Keith.

—O-odio que hagas... esto... —quejumbra. No es la primera vez que ocurre -y posiblemente no la última por desgracia-, Lotor se divierte a costa de ellos y más de uno a acabado muerto por solo ir a insinuar que lo que deseaba.

Tantas propuestas sexuales no deben ser normales.

—Lo siento. Me saca de quicio que aparentemente todo debo hacerlo yo. Aunque... igual te gusta que lo haga. —afirma con una sonrisa siguiendo lento y profundo. Keith sabe que no es cierto, detesta que los vean en pleno acto íntimo, pero nada con negárselo ahora que tiene menos neuronas en funcionamiento que un _Space Caterpillar._

Debido a este pequeño y fastidioso momento Lotor permitió que Keith hiciera lo que quisiera, lo cual implicó quedar echado boca arriba con este a horcajadas encima suyo subiendo y bajando sobre su pene erecto al ritmo que quisiera. Las manos de Keith permanecen el pecho del hibrido Galra, brillando y con ello transmitiendo de su magia para que las marcas alteanas de Lotor -normalmente invisibles-, brillaran. Podía ser un poco tonto, pero a él le fascinaban esas dos pequeñas luces violetas en los pómulos del peliblanco.

Reprimió el gemido de haberse corrido justo después de Lotor y se dejó caer sobre él, sintiendo caricias en la cabeza, justo entre las orejas flojas y caídas. Lotor respiraba un poco agitado y solo al calmarse decidió hablar. Aunque con Keith adormilado la conversación no sería muy duradera que se diga.

— ¿Cuándo van a desaparecer? Me fascinan, pero quiero saber hasta cuando las tendré y podre morderlas.

—Quizá un Phoeb... o dos... No me importa... —balbuceó enfurruñado, quiere dormir, ya Lotor se consumió la poca energía que tenía.

—Que rudo... ¿y la cola que creíste saldría?

—Aun no sale.

— ¿Saldrá?

—Lotor... ¿Puedes dormir ya? —pregunta irritado. Podría estar más cariñoso de no ser por Sendak y Lotor permitiendo que este viera. El albino suspiro un tanto derrotado. Cerró los ojos y sin parar de acariciar el cabello de Keith se durmió al igual que él.

 **...**

Examinó la nave que Sendak mencionó. Era vieja y una especie de mutación entre Galra y Altea. Aunque un poco extraña, no veía nada relevante en ella. Asumía que sus tripulante originales están más muertos que su padre a más de nueve Deca-Phoebs de haberlo asesinado. Decidió ver a los prisioneros y tripulación de la nave. No debían ser más de cinco considerando su tamaño.

No abrió la celda, solo vio desde la abertura y permaneció un poco quieto para extrañeza de los saldos que aguardan la orden de abrir— ¿Han dicho de dónde vienen? —pregunta con extrema seriedad. El guardia negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que sabemos es que son _humanos_. Deben venir de la Tierra, es el único lugar que ellos habitan. —responde. Lotor aprieta los labios con un pensamiento rondando por su cabeza, de su madre de hecho, justo antes de partir.

 _«¿Él planeta de Keith? No recuerdo su nombre, pero su especie de no es nativa de ese lugar... No te diré cuál es, pero es semejante a la alteana... Solo que más inútil.»_

—Llévenlos a la sala del trono en veinte Dobosh.

Con ello se fue con moderada prisa a un determinado lugar del castillo. Tras poner la mano en la placa la puerta se abrió y un hábitat lleno de plantas, juglares, pequeñas cascadas, mariposas y demás seres vivos de un ecosistema selvático se mostraron. Entró y anduvo por el camino hecho de roca hasta que llegó al más grande estanque del lugar.

— Keith—el nombrado apenas y lo miró un instante antes de seguir mimando a un enorme animal que está echado justo al lado de su asiento—. Hay un asunto que debemos ver los dos.

— ¿Krolia te dijo que estaba qui? —pregunta recibiendo una enorme lamida en prácticamente todo el brazo, un par de pequeñas versiones de ese animal chocan su hocico contra la pinera derecha de Keith.

—Siempre vienes aquí la mañana siguiente a la que hacemos el amor—responde sin darle mucha vuelta—. Casi creo que quieres más a estas criaturas que a mí.

—Hipopótamos, Lotor. Y no, no las quiero más que a ti, pero se acerca—tomó a uno de los bebés, aun es muy pequeño y por ello el alteano puede darse la libertad de mantenerlo en sus brazos—. Míralos, son muy bonitos.

Lotor sabía que a Keith le encantaban esos animales, fue su regalo de bodas junto al hábitat para ellos. Mandó a traer a una hembra y un macho; alguna que otra especie necesaria para su ecosistema y plantas para decorar el sitio. Es el único lugar en el que Keith se relajaba sin contar la habitación. Además de que los animales a pesar de ser descritos como muy agresivos, tenían una total calma.

Ni siquiera sin Keith ahí se peleaban, lo cual suponía se debía a la cantidad de quintaescencia revoloteando en el aire. Este sitio era más puro que su lugar de origen. Dada su esperanza de vida no se preocupaban demasiado por si se apareaban. Se preguntarán ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre le guste semejante criatura? Muy simple: El muñeca de felpa de su infancia.

Esa cosa nunca se dañó o perdió, Keith la tenía muy bien guardada y no permitía que nadie la tocara. A medida que crecía le decía a Lotor que le gustaría ver uno real y así acabo donde estamos en este instante.

—No pienso opinar sobre tus gustos, aprecio nuestro récord sin peleas—Keith se encogió de hombros, el hipopótamo en sus brazos bostezó casi en la cara de Lotor—. Necesito que vengas conmigo a la sala del trono. Te puede interesar—seguía sin tener su atención—. Es sobre lo que nos habló Sendak por la noche.

— ¿Y por qué me podría incumbir algo de esa calaña? ¿Hay alguna anomalía interesante en la nave? —pregunta con aburrimiento.

—Es más su tripulación. Pueden serte útiles. —suspiró y dejó al hipopótamo en el banco. La madre se había metido al profundo estanque a nadar junto al padre.

Sin nada más que hacer fue a la sala del trono y no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir a la "interesante" tripulación según su marido. Amarró su cabello con un pequeño broche con un cristal que le regaló una chiquilla en un Balmera hace algún tiempo. Desde que están al mando no usa túnicas horribles como solía hacerlo junto a las Druidas de Honerva, estaba muchísimo más liberado desde ese tiempo y variaba continuamente el guardarropa

Aunque tras una noche agitada como la que tuvo solo quería sentirse fresco. Las marcas de mordidas se escondían de forma simple con crema, así que iba especialmente "coqueto" hoy -según Lotor-. Abrió mínimamente los ojos ante lo aparecido.

— ¿Qué son? —pregunta a Lotor, este suspiró y con un movimiento de mano los soltaron, dejándolos arrodillados en el suelo.

—Humanos. Están a... al menos dos billones de Deca-phoebs luz de distancia—Keith frunció el entrecejo—. Son del mismo planeta de donde vienen tus hipopótamos.

Asumía que Keith no iba a llegar solo a la conclusión, al final del día sigue siendo un despistado de alto rango. Podías ponerle todas las pistas en frente y no iba a captarlas. Bueno, es un alquimista alteano, si no está ahí plasmado no sirve o no ha sido inventado; de tratarse de un acertijo lo señalaría así que es parte culpa de su ocupación.

Se levantó y camino hasta las cuatro personas. Son muy jóvenes, no da más de veinte Deca-phoebs a algunos de ellos. Se inclinó para verlos mejor, ninguno alzaba la cabeza, como asustados. Bufó molesto por esto ¿Qué acaso esperan que los maten o qué? De esperarse eso, deberían saber que ya estarían muertos.

—Alcen la cabeza, aquí no devoramos prisioneros—el más bajo... _la_ más baja fue la primera en levantar la cabeza. Tenía unas gafas redondas y cabello castaño claro con ojos color ámbar. Arrodillado frente a ella le acarició la cara—. Ustedes son muy parecidos a los alteanos... Pero no tienen marcas... ni magia.

— Sí, bueno... ya nos lo han dicho. —responde ella ligeramente intimidada, pero con confianza que da el que Keith la toque con tanta delicadeza.

—hable con más respeto a la emperatriz. —golpea uno de los guardias.

— ¡Oye, no la toques! —quejumbra el delgado de piel oscura. Keith se enderezó y colocó una mano en su cintura.

—Fuera de aquí—ordenó a los guardias que no tardaron en salir—. No pienso bajarme a la altura de todos ustedes, en pie. —al instante los cuatro estuvieron levantados. Son más altos que él, al menos los otros tres que si son hombres. Lotor se acercó por pura curiosidad de que haría Keith.

—U-un gusto conocerla alteza. —saluda el más gordo con nerviosismo en su sonrisa.

—Sin duda es un gusto. —prosiguió el moreno con una sonrisa brillante. Keith permaneció con expresión indiferente y hasta fastidiada.

—No creo que se pueda sacar mucho de ellos—suspira con aire decepcionado—. Tengo el puesto nada más, soy hombre—corrige y ambos acabaron pálidos—. Supongo que algo podré obtener de ustedes, así que no los lastimes mientras los interrogas, no me gusta tener que lidiar con especímenes he-

—Tu nombre es Keith ¿cierto? —tanto Lotor con el nombrado giraron a ver al cuarto y único que no había abierto la boca hasta el momento—. Tienes un lunar cerca de la ingle, tras... tu oreja, uno justo bajo el fleco y a medio muslo.

— ¿Cómo tu...? —Keith se crispó al instante.

—De pequeño tuviste un muñeco de felpa con forma de... hipopótamo si es que sabes lo que es; es de color morado, tenía una cinta con tu nombre. —Keith lo cogió del cuello y para sorpresa de los otros, lo alzó como si no pesara nada. Sus orejas acopladas a su cabeza y colmillos daban un aire demasiado intimidante.

—Más te vale decirme cómo es que sabes eso y quién eres antes de que te monte en una nave y la haga explotar. —En el imperio la información de él no es mucha, le gusta estar en anonimato y desconocimiento general. Solo que se sepa lo más relevante. Que este tipo venga a decir cosas tan exactas lo alteró demasiado.

—M-me llamo Shirogane Takashi y-y... M-mi papá es tu padrino—lo soltó y este cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

Es bastante grande, musculoso, sin duda como guerrero sería muy bueno. Tiene un gran mechón de cabello castaño oscuro al frente. Ojos grises, expresión ligeramente aliviada por motivos que escapan a su conocimiento y el que mayor edad debe tener de todos ellos. Bufó ¿padrino? ¿El padre de un humano...?

—Cal-Calmémonos un poco alteza. Solo viajamos para-

—A callar—ordenó y el relleno guardó silencio, casi escondiéndose tras le moreno—. ¿Tenías algo pensado?

—Si ya llegaste a la conclusión que quería, no, la verdad no —niega con diversión. Ver a su esposo fuera de sus casillas valía oro, no ocurre precisamente seguido—. Aunque admito que su nave me trae curiosidad y deberían contarme al respecto.

—Haremos lo siguiente—se cruza de brazos y los observa con recelo—. Uno de ustedes, cualquiera, peleara en la fosa de gladiadores. Un solo combate. Si gana y vive ustedes tendrán la libertad de permanecer aquí el tiempo que necesiten, preguntar lo que deseen y por sobre todo, decirnos que rayos es lo que hacen aquí.

— ¿y-y si perdemos? —pregunta la chica.

—Aparte de morir quién pelee, la información se les sacará a la fuerza y asumo que para algún experimento me han de servir. No acostumbro matar especímenes, pero de algún modo debo probar procedimientos arriesgado. Serán los sujetos de prueba. —indica encogido de hombros. Ella tragó grueso.

— ¿Quién irá a luchar? —pregunta Lotor con una pedante sonrisa. Se vieron entre ellos sin saber que decir—. Si no se apresuran lo escogeré yo, no creo que mi reina tenga muchas ganas de esperar.

—Iré yo. —se apresura a decir Shirogane. Keith bufa.

—Que así sea entonces. —concluyó. Entrecerró los ojos viendo a Shiro hasta darse media vuelta y salir de la sala del trono. Los guardias entraron y a empujones sacarían a los humanos del lugar. Lotor no pudo aguantar la risa de solo rememorar eso. Keith sin dudas estaba molesto y e sentía invadido, lo sorprendía que ofreciera un trato en lugar de sacarles la información con simple manipulación mental.

Esperaba ver lo que seguía.

 **...**

—Que tipo más mal agradecido. Uno viene a buscarlo y solo lo tira con los leones. —bufa Lance con molestia y viendo el suelo.

—Al menos fue un trato y no una sentencia total. —intenta animar Hunk con una sonrisa torcida de nervios.

—Ambas son lo mismo. Si no nos mata él, nos mataran los otros ¿seguro que es él, Shiro? —pregunta Pidge con inseguridad—. No se ve del todo humano. Es el único con piel blanca, pero tiene orejas y marcas por todos lados.

—Es él. La forma de su cara es la misma que su madre y papá me contó que había muy pocas formas de sacar alguna reacción en él. Supongo que no cambió mucho—ríe con ligera diversión de recordar esos videos del pequeño e indiferente bebé de ojos purpura—. Además... El resto de nombres en este lugar son impronunciables, él suyo es el único normal, respondió a él al instante.

—Un humano casado con un alienígena de al menos dos metros veinte... pobrecito. —bromeó Lance con una picara sonrisa.

—No es como que el emperador sea feo. —excusa Pidge, lance exclamó y ella sacó los labios viendo a otro lado.

Shiro rió con diversión por la escena. La puerta de la celda se abrió y temeroso siguió a los guardias que los escoltan a un lado completamente contrario la que llevan al resto. Un montón de armas están puestas en las paredes y diferentes personas con tantas formas como su imaginación puede codificar están inquietos en ese lugar. Aunque perdió el aire le entregaron ropa.

O bueno, un uniforme de prisionero... Quizá mejor que su ya roto traje espacial.

Una vez con eso puesto tomó lo único que sus brazos podrían cargar y con la prisa de los guardias acabó por pasar la última puerta. Está se cerró a sus espaldas y una arena enorme de iluminación blanca y purpura se muestra ante él. Con la boca ligeramente abierta da unos cuantos pasos. La gran mayoría de los que están en el publico comparten características físicas. Posiblemente todos son de la raza Galra.

— ¡SUERTE SHIRO!

—SABEMOS QUE TU PUEDES.

— ¡YA APOSTÉ CON HUNK, NO ME HAGAS QUEDAR MAL! —por algún motivo no lo sorprende que Lance diga eso. Un poco más arriba a donde están sus tres amigos logra ver a Keith y Lotor, el primero está apoyado en la baranda viéndolo con severidad. Casi podía decir que este espera a que gane _si o si_ para poder interrogarlo a fondo sin matarlo en el proceso solo por más información.

Dio un larguísimo respiro, intenta mentalizarse de que esto no puede ser tan— ¡Comiencen! —. Ordena el alteano, las compuertas contrarias se abrieron y un... Lo que sea esa cosa apareció. Parecía un Galra muy grande con un arma muy rara y que ya le gustaría tener la fuerza para tener la suya propia. Se lanzó al suelo casi de inmediato para esquivar esa especie de bola de energía que se lanzó en su contra.

—Al menos es escurridizo.

—Silencio. —alzó una ceja con extrañeza, Keith nunca mostraba real atención a los duelos y aunque este lo organizo él es peculiar. Lentamente cruzó las dejas ¿Es por el humano...?

Había hecho enfrentar a Shirogane con el campeón de los gladiadores. Honestamente esperaba demasiado de él, que como mínimo lo sorprendiera de alguna forma con la que valiera la pena intervenir y cumplir su parte del trato. Bajó un poco la vista, sus compañeros lo animan y se animan a si mismos con respecto a la victoria.

Una risita se formó en sus labios por unos instantes, _ya descubrió el patrón_. Ha hecho lo que ningún otro y es hallar la simple debilidad del arma del gladiador, Myrzax. Lotor perdió la atención en el asunto debido a ve bajo la tela de la túnica de Keith menearse una cola de pelaje oscuro.

Shiro tomó provecho de atacar y al hacerlo causó un daño considerable, pero no el suficiente. Se sorprendió a si mismo soportando el golpe del bastón gigante de Myzax. Este le arrebató el arma que tenía, el humano a duras penas se hizo atrás pero el gladiador le cortó parte de la cara. Dejaría una cicatriz horrible.

Muy bien, no tener un ara con la cual atacar es malo. Espero a que el desesperado luchador intentara matarlo de golpe sin más. Cogió una especie de cuchilla del suelo, quizá no la vieron al limpiar la arena. Al tercer disparó salió de su escondite y estando cerca clavó el cuchillo en la base del cuello... _No funcionó, seguía moviéndose._

—¡SHIRO! —Gritan unisonó. A Pidge se le escapan algunas lágrimas por lo que ve.

— ¡AGHH! —El hombre fue tomado del brazo y ahora se lo retuercen de forma tan cruel que grita, llora y ese miembro sangra profusamente. Posiblemente tenía la idea de arrancárselo, esto no pasó, Shiro cayó al suelo de repente.

—El duelo terminó—informa Keith en una especie de ronroneo. Abanicó su espada -que es en realidad de Lotor-, para limpiarla. Myzax tan perdido en el dolor y ansias de vencer a pesar de morir no le importó lanzarse contra él.

Shiro -que a duras penas sigue consiente-, pudo ver como Keith realizaba movimientos bastante particulares con las manos y pronto una especie de pequeño agujero negro empezó a formarse y a tragarse de manera lenta, casi cruel y exagerada al gladiador. Pieza a pieza, despedazándolo y ensuciando de sangre el lugar como si hiciera falta. Una vez se lo tragó por completo el agujero negro desapareció. Keith se acercó a él con una sonrisa extraña.

—Bien hecho, campeón.

Cayó inconsciente tras ser felicitado.

 **...**

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Lotor viendo a Keith que tan solo retira el exceso de sangre de sus manos y brazos.

—Antes de iniciar busque información. Los humanos son tan básicos como un animal en evolución. Si podía hallar la debilidad, atacar y matarlo por si mismo lo declararía vencedor.

—No lo mató.

—Myzax estaba a punto de morir, pero la adrenalina bloqueaba su dolor y por ello siguió moviéndose. Tranquilo, Lotor. Solo cumpliré con mi palabra —explica sin prestar demasiada atención al contrario—. Y como acostumbramos... Espero que no metas las narices, es mi asunto.

—Por supuesto que no, mi reina... siempre y cuando no haya nada que cambie, sea como _acostumbramos._ —una última mirada sin nada en particular y siguió con su camino.

El emperador bufó y acabó pensativo _._ Keith no cambiaria por algo tan nimio como conocer a cuatro humanos. Ellos no saben como es, tampoco lo entienden así que preocuparse está de más. Claro, es impulsivo muchas veces -como esa vez en la que se metió en un _Quantic Abyss_ invertido y salió dos Phoebs después pensando que fueron dos días-, pero es tan incontrolable y voluble como el fuego.

Ellos no podrían hacer nada de lo que sea que pretendieran...

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pereza desmedida. Sentía como si estuviera flotando, como si la gravedad estuviera apagada aun cuando no es así. Abrió lentamente los ojos, escuchaba una especie de jadeo y al abrir los ojos se encontró un... ¿perro? Su pelaje es azul, así que no puede ser un perro normal... O un lobo normal. Pestañeó y a su ritmo acabó sentado en la camilla donde está.

Restregó su cara con la mano derecha, la sintió tan dura y frío que acabó por respingar y verla. Su boca parecía decir algo, sin embargo, ningún sonido escapaba y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Completamente estupefacto. _Su mano es mecánica_. Plateada, zonas negras y con torpeza cayó al suelo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, es una especie de carpa el lugar en el que está. Luz natural, aire fresco, mucha vegetación. Su cuerpo tiembla entero y al estar sobre sus pies alcanza a verse en un espejo ¿¡Que rayos paso!? Su respiración se acelera al analizarse y hallar cada vez más cosas raras. Ese curioso mechón que nunca corta está blanco, en su puente hay una cicatriz grande y de tono rojizo sin contar el ya sabido brazo mecánico.

Sus cavilaciones murieron de golpe. Con torpeza nunca antes vista salió de aquella pequeña carpa y se aproximo al murmullo que escucha, llegó a lo que parecía una enorme piscina natural por estar hecha de roca. Muy a duras penas alcanzó a ver a quién está metido, el humo hace lo suyo para impedir que vea.

 _The world can be a nasty place_  
 _You know it, I know it, yeah_  
 _We don't have to fall from grace_  
 _Put down the weapons you fight with_

 _Kill 'em with kindness. Kill 'em with kindness_

Literalmente acabó con la boca abierta y tieso en su sitio. Como si fuera un árbol más viendo el espectáculo presente. _Keith se está bañando_ , quita restos de sangre de su cuerpo. No hay un solo sitio que no esté al menos rojizo y el monarca no es como que se apure en lavarse

 _We're running out of time_  
 _Chasing our lies_  
 _Everyday a small piece of you dies_  
 _Always somebody_  
 _You're willing to fight, to be right_

Ve su cola, donde nace, los glúteos; la forma de la espalda; traza líneas mentales junto a las marcas purpuras que hay en su piel, el cabello húmedo cae sobre sus hombros y sus orejas caídas dan una fascinante vista de espalda. Está usando un par de pendientes como una piedra preciosa y aun porta sus collares y anillos para extrañeza del humano. Él se sumerge en el agua...

 _Your lies are bullets_  
 _Your mouth's a gun_  
 _And no war and anger_  
 _Was ever won_  
 _Put out the fire before igniting_  
 _Next time you're fighting_

 _Kill 'em with kindness. Kill 'em with kindness_

—Aquí tiene su ropa. —respingó espantado. Una mujer alta de piel purpura y un par de marcas en el rostro está ahí a su lado.

— ¿R-ropa? —pregunta en un tartamudeo. Tomó las prendas con duda.

—Usted no cuenta como prisionero, sino parte de la comitiva de su alteza. No puede usar esa ropa—explica de manera parca—. Soy Krolia. Lo que necesite puede decírmelo... Ahora por favor aséese.

— ¿Bañarme? ¿Aquí?

— ¿Hay algún problema con bañarse aquí? —saltó. Alzó la mirada y encontró a Keith observándolo desde donde estaba—. Aparte de los lobos y de mí, nadie más te vería.

—E-eh...

—He visto a muchas especies desnuda. No serás una sorpresa. Gracias, Krolia, puedes retirarte —indica con calma hundiéndose hasta los hombros en el agua y Krolia se fue con una media sonrisa, quién sabe en que pensaría. Shiro de forma pudoroso tardó en desvestirse y más aún, en subir hasta donde está el monarca y entrar en el agua—. ¿Sientes el brazo?

—Si... ¿Qué pasó con el... real? —pregunta dudoso de querer saber la respuesta. Keith se acercó a él y le acarició ambos brazos y en ambos sintió un corrientes eléctricas producidas por el suave toque.

—Lo corté, era completamente inútil. Decidí darte uno mejor y te sienta bien. La cicatriz también está completamente cerrada—acaricia un poco del rostro del humano que suda más de la cuenta—. Despertaste pronto, pensé que tendría tiempo suficiente de asearme.

—No, yo, eh, verá... ¿eh? —alzó una ceja ante el constante balbuceo que empieza a molestarlo—. N-o era mi intención verlo, simplemente yo, yo, yo escuché algo y no pude evitar venir a ver y-

—Entiendo. No eres el primero que lo hace. Muchos rituales involucran carencia de ropa, hace algún tiempo que perdí parte del pudor—admite encogido de hombros—. ¿Y bien? ¿me explicarás a que vinieron aquí o debo esperar a que te dignes a responderme? —interroga inspeccionando que su trabajo al unir el brazo, los nervios y el resto de Shiro al brazo fuese completamente exitoso.

—Nosotros... ¡NOSOTROS! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS!? —lo cogió con demasiada fuerza y un par de lobos aparecieron de la nada ladrando y gruñendo.

—Silencio—los dos animales se sentaron—. No vuelvas a tocarme de esta manera, Campeón. Es una advertencia y una sugerencia—con lentitud aparto el agarre de la piel blanda, torneada y firme—. Sus amigos están bien y en una habitación esperando por usted. Como dije anteriormente, no se les hará daño.

—Ah... Lo siento. Me preocupe por un instante—admite avergonzado—. Usted-

—ya me has llamado por mi nombre y has alborotado a mis lobos cósmicos, el formalismo no viene el caso. —interrumpe escurriendo el agua de sus brazos.

—Cla-claro. Quería preguntar si ust- tú de verdad ere-

—Me llamo Keith, tengo un muñeco de felpa con forma de hipopótamo y un lunar en la ingle. De más te diré que no se si soy quién buscas —responde sin darle importancia. Shiro vio con extrañeza que un hipopótamo bebé nadaba hacia él. Keith tomó la bata blanca y casi traslucida que el animal le dio—. Termina pronto. Debes reunirte con tus compañeros y descansar.

—Si. Si, claro... —balbuceó viéndolo fijamente. El agua transparentaba apenas un poco la tela blanca y teniendo ya la imagen mental no hace falta decir que se lo imaginó perfectamente. Keith se fue con andar firma y ligeramente contoneante.

No debía preguntar si lo hace a propósito, no debe sentirse tentado por un alíen aun si la posibilidad de que sea humano es alta y más importante, no debe fijarse en el esposo del emperador de uno de los imperios más peligrosos de la galaxia entera.

No Shirogane Takashi, no seas suicida por segunda vez en tu vida, ya tienes un brazo menos.

Optó por apurarse y justo cuando pensaba vestirse donde despertó encontró que Keith estaba ahí, sus marcas brillaban en lo que examinaba lo que parecen trozos de carne y... _Ugh_. Resignado se vistió mojado y Keith ya lo estaba mirando.

—Tienes buena respuesta a la quintaescencia. Me alegra que no rechazaras la prótesis. De otro modo te hubiera dejado morir sin remedio. —explica sin darle mayor importancia.

—Ya... ¿Tienes magia? —asintió simplemente sin verlo. Ató su cabello con ese mismo pequeño broche de hace rato—. ¿Cómo...?

Keith lo ignoró soberanamente y camino, alejando sede él y forzándolo a seguirlo. Salir de esa sala tan natural para enfrentar un pasillo metálico y frío fue horrible. Se mantuvo cerca y dudoso del monarca hasta que tras poner la mano en la placa de una pequeña puerta pudo ver caras conocidas.

— ¡Shiro! —Pidge le saltó encima al instante y casi fue asfixiado por el abrazo entre sus tres compañeros.

—S-si chicos, yo también los quiero.

—Mañana vendré por ustedes. No aceptare quejas. Por lo demás, son mis invitados. —con aquel simple comentario salió del lugar. Apenas intentaron salir vieron que esto no podría hacerse.

—Si, invitados, será prisioneros con una celda de lujo. —bufa Lance con supuesta ofensa.

— ¿¡Que te pasó en el brazo!?

— ¿y tú pelo?

— ¡casi nos matas del susto!

— ¿Shiro? —los tres interrogaron al unisón al mayor que sigue viendo la puerta como la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Él es muy... amable ¿cierto? —pregunta con tono embobado y sonrisa tonta. Lance apoyó ambas manos en sus mejillas como si fuese un cuadro

— ¡Shiro no! ¡No te finges en un amargado que te mando a matar! —aunque lo zarandearon y siguieron en sus discusiones/conversaciones Shiro mantuvo su bello plano mental.

Uno en el que seguía metido en aquel cuarto tan bello y natural, Keith está bañándose y puede ver cada marca, musculo y parte del cuerpo de la "Reina" Galra... El bello esposo de Lotor que en la tierra mencionaron. Hay algo que recuerda muy bien de entre todo en cuanto a los datos dados.

 _«Muchos lo consideran uno de los alteanos más bellos, por no decir que el más fuerte. Quizá solo la Emperatriz de Altea lo supere.»_

 _Oh no, claro que no, lo que vio no tiene comparación._

 **...**

— ¿Algo que quieras contarme? —interroga apenas lo ve entrar en la habitación.

—Nada importante aparte de que le di una prótesis mecánica y me di un baño—responde sin nerviosismo o actitud sospechosa. Lotor se mostró ligeramente aliviado por ello. Keith se acercó y tomó lugar en el regazo del emperador—. ¿Celoso?

—Jum., te vio desnudo ¿no es así?

—Acxa te ve desnudo. Tengo más porque temer yo que tú. No lo conozco de nada y no sería capaz de engañar a mi emperador. —afirma apoyándose más en el para iniciar un beso hambriento.

Lotor no tarda en jalarle la ropa ligera, se la puso precisamente por ello. Mientras él le come el cuello Keith se mantiene pensando en el humano. Es muy bello, es fuerte, se lo nota decidido... Umm, tiene curiosidad. Que tanto podría hacer ese humano y quienes lo acompañan...

¿Qué pasa si realmente es parte humano?

Sería incapaz de renunciar a su vida por algo así, quizá porque no le importa mucho y para él su madre es Honerva -y Krolia ya que estamos-; suspira agitado por las caricias de su esposo. Nunca le ha sido infiel y duda mucho serlo ahora... _Ojalá pudiera decir lo contrario_.

Enroscó su cola en el brazo de Lotor que rodea su cintura. Pensaría esto después, rodeado de sus hipopótamos y consideraría cada flanco en cuanto a que hacer con ellos. Por ahora a continuar con lo que le importa.


	2. Always in grace and victory

S _i supieras lo importante que eres para mi no tendrías miedo de perderme_

 **Always in grace and victory**

 _—Tu piel es tan bonita... Es blanca, parece arena._

 _— ¿Por eso la acaricias?_

 _La curiosidad es algo que incluso los rígidos y fríos hijos del emperador tienen. Siendo básicamente el único contacto es normal que se exploren entre ambos. Lotor con quince años no pudo evitar empezar a acariciar a su hermano menor durante las horas en las que deberían dormir. Fascinaba a sus sentidos la sensación en la yema de sus dedos._

 _El cabello de Keith también es suave, mucho más sedoso que el suyo, completamente negro. Acostumbra dar pequeños besos a las marcas de alteano, a sus parpados y llenar esa obstinada expresión de besos. Lo apretuja entre sus brazos, Keith es tan pequeño, apenas llega a su pecho y por ello siente que alguien podría lastimarlo en cualquier momento._

 _Y no se equivocó._

 _Pasó un día cualquiera, caminaba por los pasillos buscándolo. Siendo día libre para ambos podrían jugar de alguna manera o hacer lo que viniera a sus mentes. Un chillido llamó su atención y corriendo, chocando guardias, abriendo puertas y demás buscó su origen. Tardó algunos Dobosh, pero pudo hallarlo. Un druida de su madre está haciéndole algo..._

 _Y no es bueno, si las marcas de Keith están brillando al mismo tiempo que sus ojos en definitiva no puede ser bueno. Lo empujó y Keith inhala y exhala rápidamente con expresión de miedo antes de acurrucarse en su lugar._

 _— ¿Qué le hiciste? —interroga en un gruñido furioso. Sacó su espada y la pegó al cuello del druida—. HABLA._

 _—Y-yo... yo... —y desapareció de repente. Lotor dio un grito de frustración antes de volver junto a Keith y ayudarlo a levantarse. El menor tambaleó._

 _— ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué quería hacer? —pregunta examinándolo con cuidado y preocupación. Keith lo vio con ojos desorbitados._

 _—Van a... atacar a Zarkon y... Mamá... —musitó con la boca reseca—. Querían que los ayudara a hacerlo y..._

 _—Vamos a decirlos, ahora. —lo arrastra cogido de la muñeca. Keith se acomodó a duras penas la ropa que tenía puesta. Lotor no le dejo terminar lo que quiso decir, pero él era más rápido al momento de captar las cosas, quizá el mismo se diera cuenta._

 _En realidad no lo hizo. Hubo el ataque a Zarkon y Honerva, completamente fallido cabe destacar. Se castigó severamente y el entrenamiento de ambos se hizo el doble de intenso. Como saben, ellos se enseñaban mutuamente lo uno al otro, por lo tanto cuando llegó el día en que Keith enseñó el ritual para lograr una manipulación absoluta sobre una voluntad fuerte..._

 _—Funciona mejor en energías impuras y esta viene directamente de lo corporal, para manipular es mucho más sencilla usar una quintaescencia manchada y que esté mezclada a la tuya; el problema es que tu magia tiende a ser más fuerte mientras más puro seas. Muchas druidas no tienen una vida intima o... personal precisamente por ello. La quintaescencia de una criatura puede cambiar por completo tras relacionarse. —explica y Lotor mantuvo una expresión completamente en blanco._

 _—Lo cual quiere decir que para manipularte-_

 _—Pensaba profanarme de alguna manera, aunque posiblemente solo me lo hiciera creer. Ese druida era asexual. —responde cerrando el libro y bostezando. Ya era un poco tarde. Antes de dirigirse a la cama Lotor lo agarró y tumbó al suelo de repente._

 _—Yo puedo... ¿Yo puedo hacerlo? —pregunta con expresión insegura—. Profanarte..._

 _—Mamá se daría cuenta, la alquimia alteana no funciona igual si-_

 _— ¡No me importa! Yo quiero... Quisiera ser yo quién pueda poseerte de esa manera ¿puedo? —insiste. Keith ladeó la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado. Estiró el cuello y besó suavemente los labios de Lotor._

 _—Solo si me prometes que no serías capaz de hacerlo con nadie más. Hay muchas maneras de cambiarlo: Forzado, por conceso, por amor...Ser la única persona para otro...—era un todo o nada y cuando las manos de Lotor serpentearon por su cadera supuso que aceptó la condición._

 _Claro, no fue sino varios Deca-Phoebs después que llegaron a consumarlo, principalmente porque Keith estaba aun muy pequeño en ese momento. Sin embargo, y aunque Lotor aceptó, rompió su promesa y no es algo que Keith haya olvidado o dejado pasar por alto precisamente._

* * *

—Siendo franca... nunca creí que tendría un interrogatorio entre hipopótamos. —Pidge tenía una sonrisa incrédula, lentes torcidos y ojos bien abiertos ante el panorama tan poco común. Keith besó la nariz de un hipopótamo bebé que fue a sentarse en sus piernas.

— ¿hay hipopótamos en este planeta? —pregunta lance intentando que el hipopótamo macho y adulto se quite de su lugar, aunque está claro que no lo haría.

—para nada. El emperador Lotor mandó a traer a la pareja adulta como regalo de bodas. —informó Krolia que permanecía de pie junto a Keith. Más que una escolta para ayudar en el flujo comunicativo sabiendo que él, su monarca, no es precisamente del tipo hablador.

De hecho, ha estado más de un mes sin hablar y todo porque no encontró la necesidad de hacerlo. Pensaron que estaba enojado, pero era simplemente que eso, lo encontraba irrelevante.

—Son lindos. —fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro.

—Bueno... eso no se lo puedo negar. —admite Hunk tirando comida a la boca de la hipopótamo adulta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué vinieron?

—Desde que soy pequeño mi papá me contó de algo que ocurrió en una de sus misiones. Más específicamente la que lleva nombre de _Kerberos_ por el planeta en el que fue. Iba acompañado de una científica espacial llamada Sandra Kogane. Tenían por objetivo examinar la atmosfera, que se podría hacer en tierra y considerarse como un medio para habitar—explica Shiro con voz monótona—. Sandra fue hasta ahí embarazada. Cuatro meses en llegar, los otros cuatro y finalmente tuvo a su hijo en un planeta por fuera del sistema solar. Ese niño eres tú.

Keith frunció un poco el entrecejo. Bueno, aquello no sonaba tan... ¿Disparatado? No sabe como decirlo, sin embargo, no se imagina que estuvo en un planeta con población nula y examinándose para ver si tenía alguna utilidad. Aunque lo que si tiene explicación es porque fue destruido. Sin nada en él, debió ser sencillo extraer su quintaescencia.

—Otros seis meses pasaron y ahí es donde los Galra entran a colación... Atacaron, ni siquiera él sabe porque y tuvieron que huir. Él me dijo que intentó ir por ti, pero ya te tenían y no tuvo más opción que huir o lo matarían junto a tu madre... —no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal. Es decir, tienes miedo de que te maten, pero dejas al bebé de seis meses en manos de esos mismos alienígenas asesinos. Muy buena lógica.

—Puedo concluir que mi madre decidió correr y luego acordarse de que, de hecho, estaba en ese mismo planeta y dejarme morir en él—y dicho así, suena peor. Pidge casi quería que Shiro se callara, iban a matarlos a todos si ese hombre se enojaba. En este instante no luce precisamente contento—. Por no decir que mi "padrino" decidió no hacer nada por mi aparte de dejarme en brazos de alguien que según él, podía asesinarme.

—E-es que... A-apenas se acercó. Los humanos suelen ceder al miedo y más aún cuando amenazan con matarte.

—De haberlo visto regresar hubiera cesado el ataque y ordenado que partieran. Yo fui quién extrajo a Keith de aquel planeta—informó Krolia, Shiro acabó frío—. Concluimos que lo habían abandonado y por ello lo tome como regalo a mi reina en ese entonces. Soy incapaz de asesinar niños, mucho menos bebés. —asegura con tranquilidad en su voz.

—Nunca me lo contaste. —comenta de repente y sin verla.

—No hacia falta. Eras un druida y más importante, mitad alteano por la magia que seguía creciendo en ti. Tus raíces humanas se marchitaban por completo... Una madre tampoco quiere hacer saber que su cría no es suya. —besó la frente de Keith, este bajó las oreja de forma adorable por el gesto.

Krolia desde un principio había adoptado una actitud muy materna con él. Keith sabía que ella tuvo un hijo que murió durante un ataque aleatorio de los alteanos, básicamente por eso ella se unió a la fuerza militar y lo agradecía enormemente. Honerva era bastante estricta, pocas veces daba lugar a su cariño por sus hijos. Krolia estaba siempre que la necesitara: Consejos, escucha de problemas, enseñanza... Krolia era como su segunda mamá y la ama como a una.

Es una de las razones por las que ella puede andar por cualquier sala del palacio sin restricción. Es de las personas más fieles del imperio y por ello tiene sus libertades. Shiro se mostraba ligeramente nervioso por la nueva información que terminaba los retazos que su padre contó. Sin duda esto empeoraba el mal panorama que tenían por misión.

—Y... Bueno... Han pasado muchos años, tu madre quiere verte—soltó de golpe, Keith levantó las orejas con ligero espanto—. Hace no mucho llegaron alteanos, nos-

— ¡Fue increíble! Nos ayudaron con la tecnología, incluso llevaron a muchos Olkaris para estudiar más a fondo. Nuestras naves son casi un cuatro mil porciento más veloces y letales. Ellos nos contaron que la "reina" del Imperio Galra era alteana también, pero que su nombre no era nada común. —Pidge lucia emocionada por lo que cuenta. Keith lo encontró un poco tierno. Silbó de manera extraña y un lobo cósmico apareció, lo acarició en la cabeza.

—llévala a donde están los técnicos. Estará más entretenida ahí. —el lobo puso una pata en la pierna de Pidge y ella desapareció junto a él.

— ¿¡y ese lobo de donde sale!? —quisquilla Lance montándose en la espalda de Hunk con brazos y piernas.

—Adopte una manada en un _Quantic Abyss_ , no pueden estar aquí con los hipopótamos, se los comerían—si se trataba de sus animales, Keith podría hablar por horas. Era muy curioso como el muchacho podía empatizar tan bien con estos y no con las personas—. Pueden viajar a cualquier lugar en un radio bastante grande dependiendo de su fuerza. Son muy útiles.

—Ahora quiero uno... —suspira Hunk.

—En cuanto a su misión ¿eso es todo? —Shiro asintió. Keith se levantó de su lugar—. No iré a la tierra.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Vinimos a buscarlo! —quisquilla el moreno.

—Tengo un Imperio, muchos asuntos. La tierra no figura entre mis planes. Lamento el viaje que tuvieron que hacer por nada—responde sin mucho interés en la queja del otro—. Además, ese planeta no es para mí.

—Eres humano, es tu hogar. —Miró a Shiro con ojos entrecerrados antes de salir del lugar. Krolia los observó analíticamente por unos cuantos minutos.

—Aunque lo deseara, está muy lejos y por sobre todo... El emperador no aprobaría su partida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Siguen siendo hermanos muy unidos y no hay nada que odie más que la distancia de aquello que le pertenece. —explica con severidad al mayor que vuelve la vista a la entrada. Parece que todo el mundo advierte lo mismo que su sentido de autoconservación: _Deja de ser un suicida y aleja tus hormonas de la divina imagen de la emperatriz._

El tiempo pasaba relativamente lento. Los cuatro humanos permanecían en el palacio como invitados de Keith. Pidge estudiaba la tecnología al igual que Hunk, Lance pilotaba algunas naves y las destruía -gracias a las estrellas que son de prueba y prototipos-, mientras Shiro... Shiro, él no sabe lo de controlarse y no es como que alguien lo intente enseñar. Él se quedaba con Keith casi todo el día.

Viéndolo estudiar, hacer rituales, alquimia complicada o solo en silencio mientras juega con sus hipopótamos o lobos cósmicos. El esposo del emperador lo tenía tan fascinado que solo respirar el mismo aire lo tiene con las neuronas de vacaciones. Keith disfruta la compañía, le recuerda un poco a Lotor cuando eran más jóvenes y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

Eso no evita que Lotor lo vea con muy malos ojos esta cercanía.

—Has estado muy cercano a ese humano los últimos días—Keith cerró el broche para sujetar su cabello, hablando del tema, salía precisamente para encontrar con Shiro en el área de jardín del palacio en general—. ¿algo que decir al respecto? —agregó ante el silencio.

—No. —Lotor lo jaló del brazo y Keith no tardó un segundo en soltarse de aquel agarre. Su mirada fiera y retadora contra la del Emperador no tiene nada que envidiar.

—Espero que solo sea cuestión de jugar u poco con una mascota y no nada más. —advierte entre dientes con clara amenaza. Keith es orgulloso y no iba a permitir que Lotor, por más emperador que fuera, le hablara de ese modo tan imperante. Sea quién sea, no aceptaba órdenes.

—Puede ser de la índole que a mi me plazca, Lotor. Son mis asuntos y como es la costumbre, no debes de meterte ellos. —hizo saltar aquel punto. Lotor apretó los dientes con la ira creciendo en su interior.

—Deja de ser un "asunto" cuando se trata de que me piezas ser infiel con-

—Ladras demasiado. Yo sé lo que hago igual a que tu sabes que haces e hiciste. —lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y con aquella nota de dudosa victoria sobre él salió del castillo con Shiro.

Este iba un poco incómodo por la ropa que llevaba. Aparte de vaporosa y delicada, gemela de la que Keith lleva puesta, siente que tiene algún significado de trasfondo que puede complicar las cosas de alguna manera. Pero como buen seguidor de Keith que es no se negó, tan solo lo menciono a modo de comentario como por no dejar ir el asunto.

Keith lo guio -sobre unos deslizadores en forma de moto, pero mucho más ligeros que una-, por toda una serie de irregularidades en el terreno semejante a un desierto. Incluso tras bajarse de las motos se lanzaron de un maldito acantilado. Obvio había agua abajo y solo por ello aceptó.

Nadaron hasta el fondo, Shiro apenas pudo aguantar hasta allí, se guiaba por las visibles y brillantes marcas del monarca hasta que llegaron a una enorme burbuja de aire con luminiscencia multicolor. La admiró con ojos brillante y llenos de expectación. Keith sonrió ladino acomodando un mechón de cabello que se venía a su rostro.

—Lotor y yo solíamos venir acá... Discutíamos como avanzar sin que Zarkon lo supiera, siempre terminábamos haciéndolo más al fondo—informa, Shiro no mostró real sorpresa por la última parte. La asumía y de cierta forma _lo molestaba_ —. Este lugar tiene Quintaescencia a desbordar, sus marcas brillaban... a mi me encantaba como se veía y cuando tenía menos en mi cuerpo era similar...

— ¿antes?

—Fuimos a un lugar mítico donde solo alteanos pueden pasar. Superé la prueba del conocimiento supremo, ni siquiera Mi madre Honerva pudo hacerlo. Actualmente soy el único con ese conocimiento... Mira—apenas un par de movimientos con las manos y al abrirlas... salieron miles de pequeñas mariposas que pasaron a formar parte de la luminiscencia natural de la cueva—. Tardas años en saber convertir partículas de quintaescencia en mariposas, yo lo hago en menos de dos segundos.

—Fascinante... En realidad es fascinante todo lo que eres capaz de hacer. —dice sin apelar a su favoritismo y gusto por él. Lo que Keith hace es cosa que escapa por completo de su imaginación, lo supera por completo y lo adora.

—he llegado a sentir que no es suficiente... Lotor me hace sentir que no es suficiente—bajó la mirada—. Solo hemos sido él y yo siempre. Hermanos, amantes, esposos, emperadores de casi toda la galaxia, pero... Él no parece tener real interés en seguir con nuestro trato, lo rompió.

—entonces no es un emperador muy listo, al menos no como yo lo creía... ¿Quién es tan tonto de romper un trato que significa tenerte a un lado? —fue más una pregunta a si mismo y en voz alta. Keith sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó hacia él.

Junto sus labios con los de Shiro y este no renegó el contacto a pesar de sentirse ligeramente confundido por el mismo. Keith se subió a su regazo y acarició el cuello de Shiro hasta llegar al cabello de este. Permanece con los ojos abiertos y viendo al expresión relajada del humano.

—Vamos al palacio... —musitó en un suspiro ansioso.

El camino se le hizo especialmente largo a pesar de no serlo. Llegar a la alcoba por otro lado fue bastante rápido. Keith lo tiró en la cama y se le montó encima sin mucha prisa. Sentía su cola enroscada en una de sus piernas y algo dudoso colocó sus manos en las caderas del regente. Sentía la piel suave y caliente del hibrido y los besos largos, hambrientos llenos de intercambio de saliva parecían acalorar la habitación.

Antes de siquiera pensar correctamente en continuar al menos deshaciéndose de las prendas algo los interrumpió de manera aplastante. Tanto así que el corazón de Shiro amenazó con detenerse por el susto.

—Vaya, parece mi corazonada al respecto estaba en lo cierto...

Lotor está apoyado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y tan serio que produce escalofríos. Keith apenas se enderezo, permaneció sentado en el abdomen de Shiro viendo indiferente al emperador Galra y su esposo. La pelea de miradas no duró tanto como debería, pero Shiro temió severamente por su vida en esos instantes.

 ** _Shirogane Takashi el suicida, aunque por suicida fue feliz los últimos segundos de su vida._**

—Entonces... ¿Qué debería hacer ahora que veo como **_mi_** reina pretendía engañarme en mi propia alcoba? —pregunta con sonrisa tensa y enojada, como si su rostro se compungió en esa mueca.

—Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, Lotor. Ya te lo he aclarado. Debí cerrar con seguro o un hechizo la maldita puerta. —gruñe con fastidio. Como supondrán, a Lotor no le agradó ni un poco aquel comentario dicho tan a la ligera.

— ¡PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE PLAZCA, PERO NO ENGAÑARME! —rugió cogiéndolo del cabello, Keith soltó un quejido—. Es por esto que lo mantienes aquí ¿¡verdad!? Para poder jugar con él—dice en tono cantarín—. Voy a hacer que lo maten y devoren en frente tuyo para que aprendas a no hacer esta clase de cosas.

—Shi-Shiro ve a tu habitación—ordena y el humano salió casi corriendo para no sentirse sobrante en esa situación. Aunque lo involucra bastante. Lotor permaneció con su vista clavada en el alteano—. Suéltame...

—Lo voy a hacer cuando te escuche pedirme que lo mate. —Keith lo golpeó en la cara para liberarse. Lotor tambaleó atrás. El alteano sobó un poco su cabeza y luego cruzó los brazos.

—Me parece increíble que vengas a reclamarme.

— ¡ERES MI ESPOSO! NO TIENES PERMITIDO NI SIQUIERA PENSAR EN-

— ¿¡AHORA SOY TU ESPOSO!? ¿¡NECESITO ECHÁRTELO EN CARA!? PUES BIEN. PUEDO TENER UN AMANTE SI ME PLACE PORQUE **_TU_** ME ENGAÑASTE, FUISTE **_TU_** QUIÉN ME ENGAÑO CON LA EMPERATRIZ DE ALTEA. —verlo con emociones genuinas es un fenómeno que ocurre alrededor de cada cien años, por lo que Lotor permaneció mudo de verlo _realmente_ molesto.

Vio furibundo al más bajo ¿otra vez con esto? Sí, tuvo un desliz con la Emperatriz de altea, Allura, pero no por ello justifica que su esposo haga lo mismo. No lo piensa permitir, la sola idea de verlo en brazos de otro lo enferma hasta un punto inimaginable. Se acercó con cautela a él, intento acariciar su mejilla, Keith lo apartó de un manotazo al instante.

—No me toques—advierte—. Tu me prometiste que estarías conmigo, me lo prometiste y no solo rompiste con eso sino que ni siquiera te importó que yo te vi—para Lotor es extraño que luzca herido... Pues son contadas con una mano las cosas que pueden lastimar a Keith—. Es que... es como si yo no soy suficiente para ti a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, de lo mucho que te amo y... NO VALGA NADA, PORQUE PUEDES IR A FORNICAR CON ELLA.

Lotor mantuvo su expresión considerablemente indiferente. Sentía que tenía mucha información galopándose en su cabeza y solo cuando la digirió por completo es que puedo hacer su siguiente acción en respuesta al reclamo de su reina. De su tan querido y hermoso esposo... _su reina._

— ¡LOTOR...!

Lo tiró a la cama con brusquedad. Disparó a la placa de la puerta, así nadie podría entrar. Era un extraño mecanismo de defensa que se tenía. Sea como fuere se acercó a gatas y cuando Keith tenía la intención de irse así fuera destrozando la habitación entera Lotor lo cogió del pie y lo puso bajo suyo.

Usando su armadura es mucho más pesado de lo usual, por no decir que dada su forma Keith sentía que estaba a punto de romperle los huesos de la espalda. Removerse como un animal desesperado no lo ayudó para liberarse. Con una mano sujeto ambas manos del alteano por sobre su cabeza y con la otra acomodó las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, apoyando los muslos uno sobre el otro. Presionó su virilidad contra los glúteos de Keith y este alzó la cabeza con expresión espantada.

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE QUIERO QUE ME SUELTES! ¡DÉJAME YA, LOTOR! —ordena en voz desesperada y asustado que honestamente, nunca había oído de su partes.

Rompió la tela del pantalón sin mucha dificultad, hizo un agujero bastante grande en la suya y tras frotar su virilidad ligeramente despierta entre medio de los glúteos blancos empezó a introducirse en el alteano. Había demasiada resistencia por lo que optó en hacerlo de un solo empujón... Keith nunca había chillado tan fuerte antes y el silencio que hubo después apenas se corta por los jadeos.

Soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido. Es la primera vez que ve tanta sangre cubriendo su pene y es un poco escalofriante. Keith tiembla y aprieta los dientes con los ojos soltando lágrimas sin su permiso. Una risa despectiva salió de los labios de Lotor, apretó la nalga derecha de Keith y la jaló para ver mejor como ambos cuerpos se unen y el menos sangra.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es esto lo que pensabas hacer con ese humano?

— ¡AAAGIHH! —su zona abdominal está doliendo incluso ahora, normalmente es cuando ya lo han hecho al menos tres veces. Lotor está siendo muy brusco y es obvio que solo quiere hacerle daño.

—Quién sabe si hubiera podido satisfacerte—continua con sorna—. Si hubiera podido llenarte tan siquiera. Un humano no podría hacerte esto ni porque lo intente. —su voz es amortiguada por los quejidos llorosos del otro.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Keith para alzarlo y una vez en su regazo dejarlo caer. Sus lloros parecían no ser escuchados para nada, pues Lotor seguía con sus comentarios mordaces con respecto a aquello. Su mente contaba con un bloqueo especialmente fuerte hacia el uso de la razón, todo porque seguía repitiéndose lo mismo una y otra vez.

 _Keith pensaba engañarlo con un humano..._

 _Keith reclama por ese tonto desliz con Allura..._

¿Qué necesitaba su reina para saber que era lo más bello que tiene y cualquier otra cosa no significa nada?

Su amor por él es demasiado profundo como para tomar relevancia a algo tan carnal como lo fue con la emperatriz alteana. Fue un tonteo donde apenas puede decir que se divirtió. No podía parar de comparar el cabello blanco y largo con el negro, corto y liso de Keith; los ojos azules contra los morados; la piel morena en comparación a la blanca que exhibe con tanta honra sus marcas de mordidas, chupones y el brillo de magia cada vez que lo hacen...

Ir a darle pequeños besos cuando está echado en el lomo del hipopótamo después de una noche agitada... ¿Cómo puede siquiera insinuar que es menos que ella? No siente interés por ningún otro ser vivo que no es él. Vive y respira por tener ese enorme imperio prospero, grande y llenarlo con los lujos que merece.

 _Lograr en su rostro esa sonrisa tan bonita únicamente dirigida a él._

Quizá volvió a la realidad demasiado tarde. Se hace el cabello atrás con una mano sin decir absolutamente nada, Keith está acurrucado a un lado, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando como si estuviera a poco de congelarse. Acercó su mano para acariciar entre las orejas caídas y que tienen pequeñas heridas sangrantes.

—N-no me toques... —gimoteó sin verlo, intentando sonar imperativo sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo.

—Sabes que te amo... Es solo que... —los ojos de Keith en ese instante le produjeron miles de escalofríos. Gélidos, iracundos, ofendidos y siendo de esas extrañas veces en las que su esclerótica se vuelve de color amarillo—. Haría lo que sea porque lo olvidaras...

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por arreglarlo.

 **...**

—Te lo diré de amigo a amigo... Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es huir de está maldita galaxia, cambiarte el nombre, la cara y el hasta ADN de ser posible; porque estás bien muerto a menos que tomes mi consejo. —Lance no se guarda ni una pizca del nerviosismo que lo embarga.

Claro, que tu amigo llegue diciendo que casi tiene sexo con el esposo del emperador que desde un inicio amenaza con matarlos; comanda uno de los mayores ejércitos del universo; tiene bajo su poder a un pueblo más numeroso que la misma raza humana no es para tomarse a la ligera. Lo peor del asunto es que Shiro está más preocupado por el bienestar de quién causará su muerte.

—No estaban dando un trato fantástico, aun no he visto como hacen las armas y NECESITO enserio verlo ¿No podías hacer esperar tus hormonas? —Pidge es la más confundida del asunto, para ella Shiro es simplemente un apurado suicida... vamos, tiene muchas opciones y toma la única que es un peligro exponencial. _Hombres..._

—Es que... ¡UGH! ¡ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA! Está allá encerrado con él ¿Qué si le hace algo?

—Shiro, no sé si te estás ubicando en este espacio, pero Keith es la luz de los ojos de ese emperador, dudo muchísimo que le haga a pesar de que van horas y horas que no ha señales de vida. —acota Pidge con voz llena de sarcasmo y burla por lo inocente y enamorado que es el mayor.

—además, se aman ¿Por qué le haría nada? Tu eres el hombre muerto en todo este asunto. —Hunk se encoge de hombros en gesto nervioso.

— ¡Eso ya lo...!

La puerta se abrió y cerró relativamente rápido. Se formó un silencio incómodo por quién entró en el lugar. Keith no tiene una buena pinta, no es que verlo vestido sin nada de piel a la vista sea raro, lo que es extraño es que tenga la cara con algún que otro rasguño y notablemente hinchada.

— ¿¡estás bien!? —Shiro lo sujeto, Keith guiño los ojos y lo apartó con movimientos lentos.

—Podría decirse que si—Lance hizo una mueca, esa voz ronca y nula no dice lo mismo—. Necesito decirles algo...

— ¿Shiro es hombre muerto?

— ¿Van a matar a este hombre por no saber escoger pareja?

— ¿Puedo llevarme un plano de las armas para investigar en mi casa? —guardaron a ver a Pidge—. ¿Qué? Ya sabemos que Shiro es-

—Quiero ir a la tierra—y de nuevo un pesado silencio hizo acto de presencia en esas cuatro paredes. Shiro abrió y cerró la boca, buscando en su mente las preguntas adecuadas pues eran muchas y no es que en este momento pudiera hacerlas todas—. Necesito... pensar un poco y es obvio que en este palacio no podré hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —atinó a decir, Keith bajó la mirada.

—Nunca he tenido razones por las cuales dudar de Lotor, pasó hace un "año" que se acostó con Allura, Emperatriz de Altea—Lance sorbió aire—. Aparte de habernos casados, nos habíamos prometido ser monógamos... Lo que menos esperé es que el pudiera traicionarme hace unos cuantos Quintants fue a una reunión con ella... No sé si lo que me dijo es real. Soy incapaz de dañar a mi emperador, así que necesito un tiempo para pensar que hacer en cuanto a lo demás. —su voz era suave, lenta y no veía a ninguno mientras lo dijo.

—Siempre podemos ir, te aseguro que estaremos bien allá. —vio a Shiro dudoso.

—¿No será un problema como me veo?

—Para nada, después de ver a los Olkari tu eres bastante normal. —asegura Pidge con tranquilidad.

—además, estarás con nosotros. Siempre podemos maquillarte un poco y no pasara absolutamente nada —afirma Hunk con una sonrisa amable. Keith suspiró y abrió la puerta—. Espera ¿Ahora?

—sí. Ahora. Lotor no debe tardar mucho en despertarse. Ya está enojado conmigo, si le digo que iré al otro lado de la galaxia va a ponerse peor. No estoy de humor para discutir con él. —explica andando por los largos pasillos.

Por algún motivo que ellos desconocen los soldados de guardia están tirados en el suelo completamente apagados. Al llegar al hangar de las naves subieron a una muy vistosa. Shiro ayudó a Keith a subir, el alteano se apoyó en él y se dejó cargar completamente. El rostro del humano enrojeció suavemente y Lance se pregunta si Shiro no está cavando más profunda su tumba.

—La tierra va a gustarte, es muy bonita y más aún donde vive tu madre ¡Es casi a mitad de la nada, pero vale la pena llegar hasta ahí! —afirma Lance con entusiasmo en lo que enciende la nave.

—Incluso podemos ir con mi familia. Te van a recibir muy bien, incluso harían un almuerzo para todos. —fantasea el más grande con un pequeño hilo de baba bajando por su mentón.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mi familia... posiblemente solo te llenen de preguntas y no se callaran jamás. —suspira Pidge con una mano en la cabeza. De algún lado salió su vena científica sin duda alguna.

—Lo importante es que estarás por primera vez en tu hogar, aun si nunca lo has visto... Espero que tengas un lugar para él dentro de ti. —Shiro se veía feliz y realmente complacido. Keith ladeó la cabeza. La capa que lleva por sobre la ropa cubre bastante y que sacará las manos de su resguardo le extraño.

Hizo el mismo truco de las mariposillas y tan entretenidos se quedaron al verlas que no se percataron del cambio de lugar. Al momento de perderse en el techo se dieron cuenta y con un latido ligeramente irregular miraron a todos lados. Keith dio un largo suspiro levantándose de donde está sentado, básicamente su trono.

— ¿Q-que pasa? —pregunta Pidge con miedo.

—Que acaban de hacerles una prueba y, enhorabuena, aprobaron—Shiro fue el primero en girarse a ver a Lotor que luce tenso, pero sonriente—. Se han ganado un honor bastante grande.

—Pero... pero... s-se supone que íbamos-

—No pienso ir a la tierra, al menos no de visita ni pronto. Sino a conquistarla—informa Keith, la sorpresa en sus semblantes no tardó en aparecer—. No siento ninguna clase de interés o apego a ese lugar, sin embargo, me puede ser útil y la quiero.

— ¿Qué?

—Por otro lado—interrumpe Lotor. La expresión de Shiro le hace tanta gracia y le produce tanta satisfacción—. Keith a intercedido por ustedes conmigo y acepte su propuesta... Mucha suerte.

— ¿¡De que rayos están hablando!? ¿¡Que pasa!? ¡HEY! —los guardias toman a todos. El mayor de todos observa a Keith con la traición pintada en los ojos. El alteano se acerca y lo toma del rostro con delicadeza.

—debía saber cuanta confianza me tenían... Aun si esta se traiciona o se rompe, existió y no me costará mucho manipularlos siendo así. Se acerca una guerra contra los alteanos, necesitaremos a mucha gente capaz y para ayudarme a mí... No hay nadie más capaces que ustedes. Tranquilos, no les haré daño y cuando llegue el momento: a sus familias tampoco.

— ¡Keith...!

Con un chispazo acabaron inconscientes y los guardias se los llevaron. Lotor beso la mejilla de Keith y este lo observó con cierto recelo— ¿Qué ocurre? Te estoy permitiendo hacer lo que deseas aun si no me lo estás contando—. Keith miró al trono por un instante antes de soltar un suspiro agotado.

—Estaré bien y tranquilo cuando cumplas con lo que me prometiste.

—Para mí reina lo que sea y si eso es el reino alteano... que así sea. —tomó su mano y la beso.

 _—No hay nada que puedas hacer por arreglarlo._

 _—Siempre hay algo que desees y yo estoy dispuesto a buscar por la galaxia entera solo para dártelo y que puedas ser feliz. —Keith vio por sobre su hombro al emperador. Sonaba sincero y probar algo nunca estaba de más._

 _—Quiero el reino alteano... Quiero que lo ataques, declares guerra y asesines a Allura. —claro, es muy rencoroso y quizá despechado, pero no puede evitarlo. Si la engañó con ella es porque tiene algo que le gustó y quiere asegurarse de que ese "algo" ya no exista._

 _Solo de ese modo podría sentirse tranquilo y como mínimo, que Lotor sea sincero con sus palabras._

 _— ya veo... Está bien, si eso quieres lo haré. Acabaré con la fuerza de ese reino, la traeré ante ti y mandare a absorber hasta el último gramo de quintaescencia que pueda haber en ella. Será lento, pero podrás verlo y seguramente te gustará. —una vez sentado en al enorme cama lo vio directamente a los ojos._

 _—Quiero su cabeza..._

 _—la tendrás también._

 _— ¿y si quiero la tierra?_

 _—Te daré las flotas que necesites y la conquistes—acarició la mejilla hinchada y junto su frente con la de Keith—. Te lo dije, estoy dispuesto a darte cualquier cosa para que entiendas que te amo... Incluso decirte que Allura no había estado con nadie más, su Quintaescencia ya no es pura, pero sabes cómo muta y quizá puede servirte de algo—desvió la mirada, ya tenía algo en mente—. Te daré su reino si gustas._

 _—No gracias, eso no me interesa. Solo quiero saber que... Cuando ella esté muerta no volverás a traicionarme._

 _—Solo si tú-_

 _— Sin condiciones, Lotor... Estaré hasta el día de mi muerte a tu servicio como tu brujo, quiero saber que, a cambio, solo serías capaz de amarme a mí como yo lo hago. —Lotor asintió, lo que pide no es realmente la gran cosa. Su amor ya lo tiene ¿hace falta que siga insistiendo en que solo fue un pensamiento carnal?_

 _Enserio, por no decir que se sintió exasperado por Allura, ella era tan... ella, multiorgásmica y francamente que aburrimiento hacerlo con una mujer. A menos que Keith se hiciera mujer y quizá ahí encontrara la gracia. Podría decirse homosexual sin lugar a duda._

 _—Haré algo, pero... No quiero que preguntes nada. —advirtió en voz baja. Lotor asintió con cierta resignación._

 _Keith lo abrazó y Lotor lo aprovecho para hacer que acabara echado encima suyo. No pudo ver el movimiento que hacía Keith con una sola mano, mucho menos al marca que brillo en su nuca para luego oscurecerse y parecer un tatuaje. Cerró los ojos y respiró más tranquilo, ahora no tendría como faltar a su palabra._

—Espero no faltes a tu promesa... De nuevo. —insinúa con cautela.

—No se me pasaría por la cabeza—asegura sonriendo cómplice. Keith permaneció con esa expresión imperturbable—. Ve a descansar con tus hipopótamos, lo necesitas.

—Al menos ahora los llamas por su nombre. —puso la mano en la cabeza del lobo cósmico que había aparecido ahí. Tras unos segundos se desapareció.

* * *

Altea bajo ataque es una cosa muy curiosa y que cualquiera querría ver. Claro, hay destrozos en las calles, gritos, desesperación y creación de caos por la mano de los soldados Galra que atacan. Lo que hace especial el asunto, es que no son realmente desalmados, no atacan a nadie que sea ajeno al ejército.

Pensaran ¿Cómo es posible que el pueblo no sea herido? Los ataques de armas de fuego, espadas, bombas y demás simplemente les rebotan, les resbala o los traspasa sin el más mínimo daño. En el vergonzoso caso de usarlos como escudo, el daño recaía en el soldado detrás.

Y bien, les responderé que eso se debe a la misma reina del Imperio Galra. Keith encontraba demasiado exagerado -al menos después de meditarlo bastante-, inmiscuir a toda una población en un acto de puro despecho. Por lo que desde hace más de quince Vargas ha estado realizando un complicadísimo hechizo en toda la población. Es decir, desde antes de que iniciara el ataque en sí.

Estaba a poco de terminarlo para que fuese permanente con todo y efectos secundarios. Obviamente no iba a ser ignorado aquel lugar luminoso donde el conocido personaje sigue recitando en esa lengua ininteligible y hace que las partículas de tierra floten al igual que su cabello y capa.

Lotor que iba examinando el avance de sus tropas observó a una línea de vanguardia a nada de atacarlo... Claro, pensó en lanzarse inmediato a impedirlo, sin embargo, no hizo falta. Antes de acercarse a más de veinte metros fueron emboscados y erradicados sin mucho esfuerzo por cierto grupo.

— ¿Ocurre algo señor? —pregunta Acxa a su lado. Lotor negó con la cabeza.

—Posiblemente acabemos incluso antes de lo que esperaba.

—A la próxima hay que traer a la reina, así nos ahorramos preocupaciones. —ríe Ezor con malicia.

—Pero también diversión. —bufa Zethrid.

Keith soltó una gran bocanada de aire y limpió la sangre que empezó a salir de su nariz. Malditos hechizo largos que requieren más de dos horas de enfoque. Miró a Lotor que se acercaba con su comitiva, verlo usar una armadura sencilla y casi a juego con sus generales se le antoja lindo.

— ¿Todo listo?

—Avanzar al palacio no costará nada ahora. —afirma sin mucha ceremonia. Dejó la capa tirada en el suelo, usando una armadura de color rojo. Lotor observó a los que se acercaron y se mantiene tras Keith.

— ¿Hacia falta traerlos? —pregunta con ojos entrecerrados. Una sonrisa extraña se formo en los labios del alteano.

—Tu tienes a tus generales... Yo tengo a mis paladines. —alzó las manos como si los presentara.

Atrás de él se encontraban esos cuatro humanos a los que engaño en su buenas intenciones. Claro, estaban bien, ni siquiera tuvo que forzarlos mucho, apenas tuvo que introducir en su mente la lealtad al imperio Galra y acrecentar la confianza ciega que ellos formaron hacia él. Si le toca decir, el más sencillo de todos fue Shiro, el enamoramiento hace maravillas.

Incluso se sintió un poco mal por hacerle eso.

Ellos son fuertes, ordenados cuando se requiere y muy capaces. Lance es su francotirador; Hunk el encargado de las armas pesadas; Pidge con los ataques ingeniosos y Shiro es sencillamente él pudiendo arrollar y destruir lo que sea que se cruce en su camino. Todo lo que signifique una amenaza para Keith será destruido por él si o sí.

Los llamó paladines por ello... Por ser sus caballeros intrépidos; ahora está en duda de que grupo es más temible. Si Lotor y sus cuatro generales o Keith con sus cuatro paladines humanos carentes humanidad... Igual que él.

Avanzar hacía el castillo, como bien aclaró el alteano hace un rato, no fue complicado a pesar de la enorme resistencia que había. Aunque podía usar su magia, Keith peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con una espada capaz de transformarse en cuchillo cuando quisiera; Krolia también lleva uno de esos, hecho por Keith especialmente para ella.

El palacio está hecho un caos y tener a su comitiva no ayuda a que esto sea de otra manera. Keith entró primero a la sala del trono ya que Lotor se entretenía jugando con los soldados. Vio a la emperatriz que siempre lucia altiva y sería, casi como una mala copia a lo que fue el Rey Alfor. Él no dejaba ver lo que sentía aparte de la compasión y ganas de cese a la guerra.

Ella no, ella quiere esa guerra a pesar del miedo que le tiene.

—Esperaba que fuera Lotor el que llegara aquí—afirma levantándose de su trono. Keith mantiene la postura ofensiva por instinto. No dijo nada—. Había prometido no iniciar guerra en nuestra contra.

—Rompió su promesa conmigo, contigo no me sorprende. —mofa con risa despectiva en expresión indiferente. Allura se acercó con esa arma que podía cambiar a la que quisiera -Bayard si no recuerda mal el nombre-.

— ¿Y solo por eso es esta guerra? ¿Por qué te da envidia que me prefirió por encima de ti? No es que deba sorprenderte, eres solo un hibrido humano—expone con sorna y prepotencia, sus ojos llenos de egocentrismo por venir de un linaje puro son muy obvios—. El debió haber sido mi marido. A final de cuentas, unir nuestras fuerzas hubiera sido lo mejor. Galra y Altea... El problema es que tu nublaste su sentido de gobernante.

—su sentido de gobernante funciona lo suficientemente bien para saber a quién tener de aliado y ¿sabes qué? Tenerme a mi es mucho más útil que tener a una débil emperatriz de un pueblo que iba a terminar siendo suyo de todos modos.

Antes de que Allura atacara hizo apenas un par de movimiento con las manos y esta cayó de rodillas al suelo. Con sonrisa mordaz se acercó a ella y la tumbo de una patada antes de pisar su mano sacando quejidos.

—Por no decir que tonta. No conoces los principios de tu propia energía—chasquea la lengua con decepción—. Una emperatriz alteana solo debe tener relaciones con su esposo, de otro modo quién esté vinculado a esa persona con la que te acostaste tendrá acceso a tu quintaescencia ¿no lo sabias? Puedo hacer lo que me plazca con tu vida ahora

—Maldito... eres un-

—Alguien que no gastara más tiempo contigo —apenas alejó un par de pasos y Shiro entró a la habitación, con una simple mirada su Paladin negro fue capaz de entender—. Gracias por darme a mis paladines.

Aquello fue bastante curioso, tras investigar un poco descubrió que en la tierra se enteraron de él por Allura, la cual quería que se fuera a la tierra, bien lejos y -aunque es solo una suposición-, lograr más cercanía con Lotor. Lastima que el tiro le salió por la culata en todo aspecto. Ella rogó a más no poder a Shiro, el cual con una amplia sonrisa hizo que de su brazo mecánico saliera una espada traslucida de color purpura.

Sin miramiento cortó la cabeza de la alteana y esta rodó un poco con el cabello en un corte terriblemente irregular. Shiro se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, casi cubriendo el cuerpo bajo y delgado del alteano.

—Que fácil. Es patético—comenta con desilusión—. Aunque... Quizá la tierra signifique un reto, al menos por un varga.

— ¿Y Lotor?

—Me vengare de él después—estiró el cuello y dio un suave beso a la mejilla del Paladin que cerró el ojo derecho—. Va por orden. Primero castigar a "mamá", luego castigar esposo ¿me ayudaras, verdad? Shiro. —ronronea con las orejas caídas en gesto de supuesta sumisión.

—A todo lo que necesite, mi reina. —da un beso a la muñeca de Keith y este suelta un ligera risa por saber que es lo que eso significa.

Ah~ Conquistar al tierra, conquistar la raza que ni siquiera tomó interés por su existencia cuando era un bebé. No sabía si produciría mucha satisfacción, lo que importa es que vería cumplido su capricho. Quizá tendría un lugar más grande y muchos más hipopótamos donde se relajaría luego de utilizar a los humanos para los rituales más peligrosos; esos donde no se atrevía a tocar a los Galra o los alteanos para hacerlo.

Usaba prisioneros y tampoco es que tuvieran tantos. Una raza entera solo para su beneficio intelectual... Excluyendo a las familias de sus paladines porque obviamente ellos no merecían algo como eso. Se aseguraría de que estuvieran bien y tranquilos. Quizá no podría llamarse a si mismo humano... tenía más semejanza con los Galra y los alteanos que con la raza que nació.

Sin embargo, quien lo puede culpar si ellos nunca formaron parte de su vida. Sea como fuere... Iba a divertirse muchísimo ya sea en la conquista o con su pequeña venganza a su infiel esposo. Su amado y un poco crédulo esposo...

No tener humanidad crea que no tenga remordimiento y si él tuvo que ver ese dicho _desliz_... Lotor lo vería las veces que hiciera falta hasta que se disculpara de manera apropiada; además, también estaba que debía castigarlo por el daño que hizo a su cuerpo aquella vez.

—Tendremos mucho que hacer. —finaliza con una sonrisa supuestamente angelical con infames intenciones.

Todo trae consecuencias y Lotor las sufriría para luego ser consolado como a un pequeño cachorro herido por la reina inhumana del imperio Galra. Que empiecen los preparativos para su gran festival, del solo él y sus paladines reirán al final.


End file.
